Save The Date
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: La mano de la pelirroja se colocó en el pecho de Draco, deteniéndolo justo antes de que la besara, su respiración entrecortada era señal para él de que también estaba deseando aquél beso. Estos One Shots son parte del Evento de San Valentín "San Valen-Drinny" de la página de FB "Drinny All The Way.
1. Fiesta de Año Nuevo

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

La mirada brillante de la mujer hizo que Draco se detuviera en su andar por aquella casa que le parecía completamente extraña y ajena a él, si sus padres sospecharan donde se encontraba en ese momento ya lo habrían desheredado más rápido que un chasquido de dedos.

"No hay nadie que nos interrumpa en este momento." La voz de Ginevra lo volvió a la realidad, pensando un segundo que le hablaba a él. "Podremos ser uno con el universo, vamos, di que sí y no te niegues, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo desde que nos vimos por primera vez."

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió en dirección a la joven que seguía con las palabras de amor, era obvio que no podían ser dirigidas a él, así que observó en toda la habitación para encontrar a quién le hablaba.

" _¿Crees que mereces ese pie?"_ Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa cuando la chica tomó el cuchillo, dispuesta a cortar un trozo y comerlo.

"Vas a matarme del susto, Malfoy, y apenas es primero de año –negó, dejó el pie y avanzó hasta él, con las cejas en lo alto, con una suave sonrisa. "¿Vas a contarme tu experiencia de tu primera vez?" Movió las cejas en insinuación.

"Creo que eso es muy privado y tú muy depravada, pero si en serio insistirás en saber, te diré que estaba en Hogwarts, fue en mi cuarto año con…"

"Iugh." Puso mala cara y se cubrió los oídos. "No quiero saberlo."

"Tú preguntaste sobre mi experiencia de mi primera vez." Se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo iba a contestar."

"Tu experiencia sobre tu primera vez en La Madriguera." Repuso negando, intentando lavar sus pensamientos sobre esa imagen desagradable en su mente.

"Ah, ya, lo siento." Se burló.

"Al menos… ¿dormiste bien?"

"Sí, la paja fue amable conmigo." Sonrió ante la mirada divertida de Ginevra. "Bastante bien, la cama no es tan mala como pensé que sería."

"Lo sé, y gracias por aceptar pasar la nochevieja con nosotros."

"No tuve oportunidad de negarme ¿recuerdas?"

"Ya, fue mi forma de agradecer lo que hiciste en Navidad por mí."

"Sí, ya olvidemos eso ¿te parece? Ahora, creo que si terminaste de coquetear con el pie, podrías partir un trozo, tengo hambre."

"Bien, bien."

Ginny le preparó un café a Draco, mientras ella hizo té, sus hermanos se habían marchado en la madrugada a sus respectivos apartamentos, menos ella y Draco, que habían decidido —o mejor dicho, ella lo había obligado a permanecer ahí hasta una hora decente—. Quedarse a dormir, acompañando a Arthur y Molly Weasley.

"¿No es muy descortés desayunar sin tus padres?" Interrogó al ver el trozo de pie y el café humeante frente a él.

"Mis padres salieron por la mañana." Contestó.

"Son las ocho de la mañana." Le recordó Draco. "Y desde las seis y media quería levantarme, pero creí que sería descortés."

"Draco Malfoy y descortés no es algo que vaya apartado en una oración." Bromeó Ginny.

"Sobre el Yate."

"Voy a devolvértelo y no hay replica que se acepte."

"Podrías cambiarlo por un bote más sencillo, e ir con tu padre a pescar, en familia, creo que es del tipo que le llama la atención pescar, muy a lo muggle."

"Te mostró el cobertizo."

"Creo que estaba un poco animado por el vino de regaliz." Aceptó el rubio. "Mostrarle todo eso a un Malfoy, digamos que se arriesgó mucho."

"Bueno, él no hizo nada cuando cierto diario llegó a mis manos."

La chica notó como su acompañante se tensaba y le regresaba la mirada, un poco temeroso, un poco apenado por las acciones de su padre, y lo que aquello había desencadenado.

"Para mi fortuna, eso me ayudó a formar mi carácter." Sonrió y soltó una carcajada divertida, para que el varón se relajara, pero no lo logró.

"Realmente admito que mi padre fue un…"

"Las acciones de nuestros padres no nos corresponden, Draco." Sonrió.

"Realmente me alegra que eso no te corrompiera, del todo."

"Del todo." Bromeó. "Yo no fui corrompida, sólo era una niña temerosa porque mi crush no se enterara de mis ridículas líneas –negó divertida.

"Era difícil que no lo supiera si le mandaste cantar una canción bastante ridícula, que tú misma compusiste."

"Sí, recuerdo que fuiste muy cruel conmigo ese día." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero eso ya está en el pasado."

DG

Draco entró a su apartamento en una de las zonas más caras del mundo muggle, tenía que agradecer que el castigo de su padre de —ganar su propio dinero en un trabajo mediocre para que aprenda lo que es ganarlo—. No se extendiera hasta su lujosa vida y apartamento, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que eso continuara si su padre se enterara que había pasado la noche con Ginevra. Se detuvo a sí mismo, para que ese pensamiento no se tergiversara en su mente, no había pasado la noche con ella, había dormido en la casa de los padres de la pelirroja, y ella había dormido en otra habitación, jamás habían compartido la intimidad, de ninguna manera.

Aunque aceptaba que no le desagradaba la idea de imaginarse compartiendo más que la cama con ella, Ginevra Weasley, nunca la había visto de esa forma, para él siempre había sido la chica Weasley, la enamorada de Potter, la hermana de Ronald, pero nada más, incluso cuando se enteró que serían compañeros, la había ignorado todo lo que había podido, y desde hacía una semana, admitía que algo en ella, le hacía sentirse incómodamente cómodo.

"Draco, Draco ¿se puede saber en qué rayos piensas?" La mirada del rubio se desvió hasta su amiga Pansy Parkinson.

"Bueno, nada que te interese." Frunció el cejo.

"Blaise me ha pedido que viniera a invitarte a nuestra fiesta de año nuevo, sí, será en la noche, creo que hay alguien a quien quiere presentarte."

"No sé si vaya."

"Weasley no te llamará para que vayas a comer con ella o a cenar, supérala y continúa."

"Lo dices como sí…"

"Te gusta desde Hogwarts, sexto año, lo noté por cómo casi asesinas a Blaise con la mirada cuando dijo que ella era atractiva."

"No es cierto." Se quejó.

"Como digas, pero dime ¿irás?"

"Sí, sí, supongo."

"Invítala, total, creo que ya se han vuelto amigos inseparables." Se burló la chica y salió del apartamento de Draco.

Él se quedó ahí. Sentado, esperando que su mente resolviera el enigma que Pansy le había dejado ¿en realidad había notado a Ginny de esa forma en su sexto año y ni siquiera lo notó? Bueno, si eso era cierto, explicaba la forma en la que se sentía ahora porque ella comenzara a —notarlo—.

DG

Ginny dejó su suéter sobre el respaldo del sofá, fue hasta la cocina, en busca de Luna, pero no estaba, así que fue hasta su habitación, se desvistió y tomó una ducha, sin prestar atención a cuánto tiempo llevaba en la tina.

Al salir envuelta en la bata, Luna ya estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá, charlando con Neville, al parecer estaban tan divertidos, eso llevaba a Ginny a cuestionarse ¿por qué lo suyo no había resultado? Después de la guerra, ellos habían salido, pero terminaron un poco después, le extrañaba, ya que eran lindos, y en su opinión, el uno para el otro.

"Pensamos que te habías suicidado." Comentó Luna en un tono tranquilo y una sonrisa suave, que significaba que bromeaba.

"Sí, lo intenté." Siguió con la broma.

"Eso quiere decir que tu cita con Malfoy no fue tan bien."

"No era una cita." Bufó.

"Oh vamos, Ginny, ya lo llevaste a tu casa en fin de año."

"¿Y eso qué?" Fue… bueno, fue en agradecimiento por lo de Navidad."

"Llámalo como quieras, pero a nosotros no nos engañas, Malfoy te gusta desde Hogwarts."

"No es cierto." Frunció el ceño.

"No tiene nada de malo, Ginny, Draco siempre ha sido atractivo, no por nada la mitad del colegio andaba tras él, incluso a mí me pareció atractivo un tiempo."

"Quién lo iba a decir, que el lado oscuro de la Luna si existía." Bromeó Ginny.

"Nott me invitó a la fiesta de año nuevo que harán." Informó Neville. "Somos colegas en el colegio." Le recordó a Ginny cuando le miró con sorpresa. "Irá Malfoy, así que… si quieres unirte conmigo y venir."

"No estoy tan segura de eso, quiero dormir."

"Eso quiere decir que no te dejó dormir." Sonrió Luna.

"Sabes, gira un poco y muestra tu lado luminoso, porque esa vocecita suave y esos comentarios oscuros, sólo me hacen tenerte miedo." Luna rió divertida.

"Yo sólo decía, apoyando a Neville en esto, que para ser un chico al que nunca le hablaste en el colegio y que sólo cruzaste un par de palabras antes de Navidad, es muy raro que lo invites a pasar una noche en casa de tus padres."

"Están muy enterados." Frunció el ceño Ginny.

"Digamos que Ron preguntó un poco sobre tu relación con Malfoy."

"Relación laboral con Draco Malfoy."

"Relación casi inexistente hasta hace una semana." Recordó Neville. "Sólo admite que te gusta Malfoy, y ya."

"No admitiré nada, que no es cierto."

"Como digas."

GD

Draco observó en todas direcciones, una vez que se encontró con Longbottom, y tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no molestarlo como en el colegio, sólo porque era amigo de Ginevra, fue más complicado de lo que tendría que admitir, porque… si él estaba ahí, había muchas posibilidades de que ella también, y por alguna extraña razón, ya no quería ser ese joven idiota e inmaduro que molestaba a ese inepto chico por diversión.

"Invitaste a Longbottom." Comentó con Theodore.

"Sí, somos colegas en Hogwarts ¿lo habías olvidado?" El rubio subió una ceja.

"No, es sólo ¿vino con alguien?"

"Sí, su novia Hannah."

"Ya, ¿nadie más?" Le observó interesado.

"Si quieres saber si vino o no con Ginevra Weasley, deberías preguntarle a él, no a mí.

"Bien, sólo espero que no me guarde rencor por Hogwarts."

El rubio se acercó de forma tranquila a Neville, quiso dedicarle una sonrisa, pero creyó que se vería demasiado hipócrita, así que no lo hizo, se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza y un carraspeó un tanto incómodo cuando Longbottom no contestó de ninguna forma.

"Quería saber si Ginny… Ginevra, no vino contigo hoy." Le dio un trago a su bebida, intentando desviar los nervios a verse patético preguntando por ella.

"No, no me ha acompañado."

"Bueno, gracias, supongo."

"Espera Malfoy, Ron me comentó sobre tu asistencia a la cena de nochevieja en su casa."

"Oh, ella me invitó."

"Lo sé, sólo quiero que sepas que no está interesada en ti de esa forma."

Malfoy apretó un poco más su vaso con whisky de fuego, y sonrió tan patán como hubiese podido en ese momento al chico frente a él, y deseo intensamente hacerle algún hechizo de los que solía hacerle cuando eran compañeros de clases, pero no iba a rebajarse a sí mismo a ese nivel, de nuevo.

"Sólo la veo como una amiga."

"Claro." Se burló Neville. "Es que una Weasley tu amiga, perdón que no piense que buscas algo más que esa —Amistad—. Si tiene que llamársele así, pero es mejor que sigas tu camino, ella sólo está siendo amable contigo por lo humano que te portaste en Navidad, no porque realmente piense que seas la mejor opción de amistad."

"Gracias por dejarlo tan claro, Longbottom, tendré que guardar mis cortejos y la sortija que había enviado a hacer para nuestra boda." Negó burlón y se alejó.

"Ella va a matarte." Murmuró Hannah.

"Sólo le quité una alimaña ponzoñosa, además, a ella realmente no le interesa."

"No le gusta para salir con él en intenciones amorosas, pero sí como amigo, y eso lo sabes."

Draco fue detenido por Blaise, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no dijo nada de su cara de pocos amigos, lo jaló con poca elegancia hasta una chica que les daba la espalda, los cabellos oscuros ondulados llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda.

"He vuelto, y no solo, tal como lo prometí." Se burló Blaise.

La chica se giró hasta ellos, tenía un semblante serio y pálido, que quedó en el olvido cuando les sonrió, era bastante atractiva, sus ojos verdes relataban gracias a sus cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, Draco le sonrió por educación.

"Draco, amigo mío, ella es Astoria, no sé si la recuerdas."

"Sí, claro que sí." Ella sonrió. "No, la verdad es que no, lo siento."

"Soy Astoria _Greengrass."_ Elevó las cejas.

"Oh, la hermana de Daphne." Asintió. "A ella sí la recuerdo, éramos compañeros en Hogwarts ¿también eres Slytherin?"

"Sí, un año por debajo, pero sí."

"Así que eres de la generación de Ginevra Weasley."

"Ah, bueno, sí." Aceptó frunciendo el ceño confundida porque sí recordara a Ginevra pero no a ella.

"Yo los dejaré solos, para que charlen."

"Gracias, Blaise."

"Suerte con una chica más apropiada a ti." Le palmeó el hombro y se alejó.

Así que de eso iba todo, creían que andaba tras Ginevra, y aunque Neville le había dicho que ella no estaba interesada en él, sin duda quería que fuese ella quien se lo dijera en la cara, así que no intentaría nada con Astoria —ya que normalmente lo hubiese intentado, sólo por diversión y por un buen rato en la cama—. Hasta que Ginevra no lo rechazara formalmente.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página **Facebook "Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #7 "¿Crees que Mereces ese Pie?"**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.


	2. Malentendidos

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Ginevra Weasley observó a su nuevo amigo acercarse hasta ella, no dijo nada, se limitó a preparar su café tranquilamente, mientras ella removía de más su té, podía jurar que los terrones de azúcar se habían deshecho bien, pero ahí estaba, esperando porque él le dijera algo, cuando el líquido color morado tocó su lengua, aventó el vaso, eso estaba horriblemente azucarado ¿Malfoy la distraía tanto como para arrojar más de un terrón a su té?

"Esto es asqueroso." Soltó frunciendo el ceño, mientras sacaba la lengua.

"¿Te quemaste?" Le interrogó girándose hasta ella.

"¿Mm?" Cuestionó confundida.

"Eres un lengua de gato, Weasley."

El chico se giró hasta ella, colocó sus largos y delgados dedos en el mentón de la chica, llevándolo un poco hacia abajo, para revisar la lengua de Ginevra, que con un extraño cosquilleo lo sujetó de la muñeca y se alejó cuando el rostro pálido y aristocrático se acercó deliberadamente al de ella.

"No me queme." Argumentó nerviosa. "Es solo que le puse demasiada azúcar, y así no me gusta tomar el té."

"Ya veo, yo sólo..."

"Lo sé." Se apresuró a decir, interrumpiendo a Draco, no quería quedar como una lanzada resbalosa. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, no habrá malentendidos, tú y yo solo somos amigos, y no hay nada que cambie eso."

"Cierto."

La chica se alejó dejando el té sobre la mesa, y a Draco incomodo, las palabras de Longbottom en la fiesta de año nuevo eran ciertas, él no le interesaba a Ginevra del modo en que ella le interesaba a él, era demasiado pronto para que Weasley se sintiera atraída, nunca antes lo había visto, ni como enemigo ni como compañero, él había sido invisible para ella.

DG

Ginny observó a Draco regresar hasta su escritorio con una humeante taza de café en la mano, no le dirigió una mirada, ni siquiera una sonrisa socarrona como desde hacía una semana lo hacia cada que pasaba frente a ella, las palabras que le había dicho hacia un par de minutos atrás no le habían afectado ni un poco, destrozando sus ilusiones de que él se sintiera atraído, al menos un poco por ella.

Hermione ya le había dicho que posiblemente lo que Malfoy despertaba en ella era algo sexual, y nada más que eso, y su futura cuñada no podía estar tan equivocada, porque un cosquilleo la dominaba cada que la proximidad entre el cuerpo de él y el suyo era mucha, y se descubría mirando sus labios más de lo que desearía.

"Estas un poco ausente." Murmuró Hermione.

"Hoy Malfoy me sujetó de la barbilla." Admitió para su amiga.

"Claro ¿y qué?" Elevó una ceja, consternada.

"Me alejé, y le dejé muy bien claro que no malinterpretada nada, solo somos amigos y nada más podrá ocurrir"

"Ya eres una adulta, con un buen trabajo, que puede darse el lujo de tener una aventura con quien quieras, y no neguemos que Malfoy te interesa de ese modo, al menos."

"Al menos." Repitió.

"Bueno, tengo mis dudas, consideró que te gustó en Hogwarts, pero por ser quien era y a que ideales era partidario, lo descartaste, ahora eres adulta, es tu compañero de trabajo, te parece atractivo, y ¿hace cuánto que estás en celibato?"

"Esa pregunta no se hace en público, Hermione." La reprendió. "Pero algunos años."

"Eso es lo que tienes, ten tu aventura con él, y no te tortures más."

"Yo no le intereso."

"Aparte de idiota, ciego." Murmuró la castaña.

"No te cae bien ¿cierto?"

"Me encanta tu don de deducción, Ginny ¿porque ese tipo tendría que agradarme? ¿Porque buscó hasta el más mínimo detalle para molestarme? ¿O por llamarme de esa forma tan despectiva todos esos años? Sería una idiota, si me cayera bien.

"Es atractivo."

"Ron es atractivo." Argumentó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"Eres la única persona con la que he admitido esto."

"Si harás de él algo pasajero, deberías mantenerlo así."

DG

Draco se acercó al escritorio de Ginevra, el día de anterior había dicho algo sobre lo que solo podrían ser amigos, pero él era un Malfoy, no iba a darse por vencido, así que se sentó en la orilla del mueble y colocó su mano cerca a la de la pelirroja, con un rostro impasible, como el que normalmente usaba, la chica retiró la mano lentamente, hasta dejarla reposando en su regazo, esperando la razón por la que él estaba ahí, pero con el acto que ella había hecho, se había quedado sin ganas de decirle que le gustaba bastante.

Se levantó cuando no le dijo nada, le apretó el hombro y se alejó, la vista de Malfoy la siguió hasta donde ella se alejó, era el segundo rechazó que le hacía, mañana intentaría hablar claro con ella, la invitaría a cenar, o a algún lugar, y sería claro con lo que le atraía.

"Todo bien con Ginny ¿cierto?" Se volteó a ver a Susan.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Entrecerró los ojos, curioso.

"Bueno, nada, los veo actuando raro ¿asesinaron a alguien acaso?" Bromeó.

"Nada de eso, es sólo que está un poco extraña, he querido saber que tiene, pero me rehúye."

"Posiblemente cree que ese querer saber cómo está es una excusa para coquetear con ella, y no se siente tan cómoda con el hecho." Se encogió de hombros, así que Draco le dedicó toda su atención, nadie mejor que una chica para saber el comportamiento corporal de otra chica.

"Así que dices que Ginny está incomoda por un posible coqueteo de mi parte." Resumió el chico.

"Sí, pero es esa clase de incomodidad cuando el chico que te coquetea no te atrae ¿sabes? De ese tipo de —Oh, me siento muy halagada de que te guste, pero no puedo corresponderte de esa manera—."

"Ya veo, de cualquier forma…"

"Sí, sabía que Weasley no era de tu tipo, no te preocupes, se lo aclararé por ti."

"No, no digas nada, yo puedo solucionar ese problema."

DG

Ginny se secó las manos y acomodó su cabello, estaba nerviosa por lo que había hablado con Hermione en el almuerzo, y la verdad es que ya no sabía cómo comportarse con Draco, se estaba volviendo un poco extraño, y no quería enviar las ideas erróneas al varón.

"Oh, aquí estás." Sonrió Susan.

"Sí, demasiado té en mi sistema," Bromeó la pelirroja.

"Bueno, Malfoy se quedó un poco extrañado por tu comportamiento por salir así corriendo."

"Oh, es que te dijo algo."

"Hablamos un poco, pero me pidió que no interviniera."

El corazón de Ginny dio un salto emocionado, así que sí le agradaba a Draco de la misma forma que él le agradaba a ella, ocultó su sonrisa cuando la mirada de Susan se posó en ella a través del espejo, se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios y comenzó a morder su uña.

"Esa actitud exactamente es lo que lo tiene descompensado." Admitió la chica. "No le digas que yo te dije, pero… si alguien me hubiese dicho que no le intereso a Adam, lo hubiese agradecido antes."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Antes de Navidad, Adam me perseguía, parecía muy amable, así que le encaré y le dije que no podía verlo de esa manera, entonces él se burló, y dijo que no le gustaba de esa manera, así que hice un tremendo ridículo."

"Oh."

"Malfoy dijo que hablaría contigo, respecto a que no le gustas como tú crees, que no hay necesidad de que… ya sabes, le rehúyas cada que está cerca."

"En serio agradezco que me digas esto, antes que él." Le sonrió.

Ginny salió del baño, ya que no le agradaba a Malfoy de esa forma, tenía que comportarse como lo que quería ser en un inicio, su amiga, posiblemente no hacerse los mejores amigos, ya que… bueno, para ella sería incómodo, ya que él sí le agradaba de esa manera que ella a él no.

"Oh, volviste, pensé que habías huido del país." Bromeó Malfoy.

"No, es sólo que debo dejar de tomar tanto té." Sonrió como si nada.

"Oye, sobre lo de hace rato."

"No, no te preocupes, todo bien, no hay nada que decir." Sonrió y le quitó los pergaminos de las manos. "Así que esto es lo que tengo que revisar antes de que pase a imprenta, bien, no te preocupes por esto, me haré cargo."

"Claro, gracias." Frunció el ceño y volvió a su escritorio.

Draco no despegó su vista de Ginevra, de un momento a otro, esa actitud nerviosa de había evaporado, para volver a tratarlo como un simple amigo de trabajo, así que él lo tomó como una clara señal de que lo que Susan había dicho era cierto, aun así, tenía que hablar con ella, decirle que lo cierto era que su intuición era muy buena, porque a él le gustaba, y que si no tenía problema alguno, podrían intentar salir en una cita.

DG

La risa estruendosa de Blaise resonaba en todo el lugar, el ceño de Draco estaba fruncido en su completa totalidad, no podía creer que le estuviera contando eso a él y no a Theo ¿por qué lo había hecho? Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban, y que se burlaran de él estaba en los primeros 50 de esa lista.

"Ya puedes dejar de reír." Soltó enfadado.

"No, espera, es que es muy divertido, te gusta Ginevra Weasley, y recuerdo como te pusiste como loco cuando te dije que…" Los ojos oscuros del varón se abrieron. "Ya veo, te gustaba desde ese entonces, es la única razón que yo encuentro para que te pusieras de ese gran mal humor, como ahora."

"Ni siquiera era consciente de que ella me gustaba en esa época."

"No lo estás negando." Murmuró sorprendido.

"¿Por qué iba a negarlo?" Hizo una mueca extraña.

"Porque… es Ginevra Weasley de quien estamos hablando, Draco, no creo que a tus padres les agrade mucho que te veas con ella."

"Tengo un empleo propio como ellos querían, era lógico que tenía que convivir con toda clase de personas ¿Qué les sorprendería?"

"Que de todas te gustara Ginevra, si mal no recuerdo, tu padre y su padre, tuvieron problemas ¿no? Tu padre le puso un diario con un trozo de alma de Voldemort a los 11 años, no creo que eso sea fácil de olvidar para un padre."

"Bueno, pero fue mi padre, no yo."

"Sí, pero si ella no hubiese intervenido en tu provocación, tu padre jamás hubiese podido acercarse a ella."

"Me estás diciendo que es una mala idea."

"Te estoy diciendo que te presenté a una chica ardiente en la fiesta de año nuevo ¿qué haces pensando en Weasley si Greengrass es bonita, inteligente, delicada, sangre pura."

"Que le hace falta un poco de chispa."

"Mira, si Ginevra Weasley te gusta para irte a la cama, deberías de tratarlo con ella, pero no pienses que necesitas pedirle matrimonio sólo para que te deje estar entre sus piernas."

Draco se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su amigo, no podía negar que tenía cierta razón, aunque no completamente, Ginevra sí le atraía de forma sexual, pero no estaba tan seguro de que fuese la única manera en la que ella le gustaba.

"Oh mi querido amigo, te has enamorado de la plebeya."

" _¿Te crees muy gracioso?"_ interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

"No es para que te pongas de ese humor, total, ya te dije, es sencillo, acuéstate con ella, y posiblemente todo ese maldito debate mental se termine.

"Crees que eso terminará cuando me acueste con ella."

"Yo sólo digo que a ella no puedes verla de forma seria, sólo algo casual, está bastante bien que ella ya te mostrara la línea que no puedes cruzar, Draco, sólo conocidos cordiales, y eso porque les conviene para el trabajo, no por otra cosa."

"Bueno, no habíamos tenido que ser conocidos cordiales para trabajar bien antes."

"Ya ves, claro, le regalas un yate a la chica y de la nada ya son los mejores amigos, créeme, esa chica está contigo por lo que puedas darle, y posiblemente no sólo materialmente, sino." Blaise hizo un ademán con la mano, dándole a entender a Draco que lo que Ginny buscaba posiblemente, también era sexualmente remunerado.

DG

Ginny rió divertida por los argumentos de Neville, era la última noche antes de que tuviera que volver a Hogwarts por las clases, así que Luna había organizado una cena de despedida, Rolf y Hannah eran bastante buenos amigos, cosa que le sorprendía a Ginny, ya que sus respectivos novios, eran Ex del otro.

"Fue una fiesta entretenida." Admitió Hannah. "Los bocadillos era lo más delicioso que había probado, y mira que he probado mucha comida." Rieron.

"Bueno, sí estuvo mejor que el banquete del 1ro de Septiembre en Hogwarts, me arrepiento de no haber ido." Rió Ginny.

"Arrepiéntete, claro que todos los ricos ni siquiera lo probaron, creo que Nev y yo terminamos con los bocadillos de la mesa principal."

"Desde luego, incluso guardé unos cuantos en la bolsa de Hannah para el desayuno."

Las risas se extendieron durante toda la cena, logrando que Ginny se relajara, había estado un poco inquieta a causa de lo que Susan le había dicho de Draco y de que pronto le estaría diciendo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque él no la veía como a una chica, sino como una amiga, y no sabía si su cara iba a poder disimular la decepción total de sus palabras.

"Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos, aún tengo que terminar de empacar algunas cosas."

"Claro, me saludas a la profesora McGonagall." Sonrió Ginny.

"Desde luego que lo haré."

Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente y le besó la mejilla, nunca le había gustado estar tan lejos de Neville, siempre era la media perfecta para las personalidades de Luna y ella, y cuando estaba lejos, no había un cerebro razonando lo que hacían, así que había mucho caos en ese apartamento.

"Estás un poco extraña." Murmuró Luna una vez que Rolf se fue.

"Bueno, en realidad estoy un poco estresada por el trabajo."

"¿Estás segura de que es el trabajo y no Draco Malfoy?"

"Es el trabajo, Luna, no todo en mi vida se limita a él."

"Tienes razón." La abrazó. "Iré a dormir."

"Descansa."

"Igualmente." La rubia le sonrió y se alejó de ella.

Ginny se quedó ahí, observando la letra fina de Malfoy y comenzó a leer lo que tendría que estar para mañana en imprenta, tuvo que releerlo varias veces, ya que su mente divagaba, y no de las mejores formas.

Jamás se había imaginado a sí misma en situaciones parecidas con los chicos que le habían gustado, posiblemente Hermione Granger jamás podía equivocarse, iba en contra de la naturaleza que ella estuviese mal en algo, así que por eso, su cerebro se estaba viendo obligado a imaginarla a ella y a Malfoy en esa clase de situaciones nada permitidas en horario familiar.

"Tienes que sacarlo de tu mente, Ginny." Se exigió a sí misma, ¿Qué sentido tenía soñar con un chico que no le veía de esa manera.

DG

El cabello de Ginny estaba arreglado en un bonito peinado recogido completamente, no quedaba ni un solo mechón fuera de su lugar, así que sonrió satisfecha, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, posiblemente había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos de querer sacar a Malfoy de su mente, que la extrema concentración había funcionado de alguna manera.

Se sentó a su escritorio y sacó el montón de pergaminos que el rubio le había dado para que los revisara, comenzó a señalarlos, para que en imprenta no tuvieran margen de error, y se dedicó a sus propios asuntos, ignorando el escritorio un poco cerca, un poco alejado del suyo.

"Te vi tan concentrada, que decidí hacerlo yo." La mirada de Ginny se enfocó en la taza humeante de olor a frutos rojos.

"Gracias." Le sonrió a Malfoy y sujetó la taza.

"Así que ¿vas a decirme qué tal el contenido?" Sonrió.

"Bastante bien, no tuve que hacer muchas correcciones, salvo modificar un par de chistes." Se encogió de hombros. "No queremos un exceso de correo con quejas." Se encogió de hombros.

"Bien hecho." Le apretó el hombro y se alejó. "Por cierto." Regresó hasta ella después de unos pasos. "Estaba preguntándome si… bueno, ya sabes, querías ir conmigo a almorzar."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó. "Pero no puedo."

"Es que hay algo que quiero que hablemos y…"

"Será luego, en serio, hoy tengo que ir con Hermione a ayudarla con algo de la boda."

"Claro, será luego."

"Desde luego."

Ginny bajó la mirada y no dio oportunidad a Draco de que dijera algo más, ¿Qué tal si le daba por querer aclararlo frente a todos? Iba a sentirse como una completa idiota si de la nada salía con un: —Por cierto, tengo que decirte que no me gustas, así que no te hagas ilusiones de que esté coqueteando contigo porque eso jamás sucederá—. Sería lo más vergonzoso que le pudiese pasar en la vida.

"Veo que no soy bueno con el té tanto como con el café." La voz tranquila de Draco la sobresaltó, se había dedicado tanto al trabajo, que ni siquiera había notado que no había salido a almorzar.

"Lo siento, si lo tomaba."

"No le puse nada, ni veneno, ni amortentia, ni nada."

"Sí, lo sé, es sólo que tengo que terminar esto pronto, y tomar el té, sería perder el tiempo en el baño."

"Espero que el atrevimiento no se vea tan mal." Sonrió, apuntó su varita a la taza y el humo comenzó a salir. "Deberías comer algo." Dejó un plástico con un sándwich y fue hasta su escritorio a seguir con su propio trabajo.

Ginny suspiró ¿cómo es que Draco Malfoy no quería que ella le viera de esa manera si no podía dejar sus acciones encantadoras de lado? ¿Y ella era la de la culpa por confundir amabilidad con coqueteo? Suspiró y sin miramiento alguno, abrió el contenedor y sacó el sándwich, dándole una mordida pequeña, su estómago se revolvió, y no supo si era por el hambre, o por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera viéndole atentamente, para asegurarse de que se comiera lo que le había llevado.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página **Facebook "Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #16 "¿Te Crees Muy Gracioso/a?"**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.


	3. Impulsos

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Draco se decidió esa mañana siguiente, a intentar hablar con ella de nuevo, bueno, Navidad era una de las fechas favoritas de la chica, significaba que era también podría ser de esas cursis que amara San Valentín, podría invitarla a algún lugar, como una cita, así tendría tiempo de procesar que realmente le interesaba como algo más.

"Sigues pensando en ella." La mirada de Draco se desvió hasta su amiga.

"Voy a invitarla a salir en San Valentín."

"Falta un mes para eso, Draco, deberías invitarla a salir antes de eso, si en verdad te interesa."

"Es bastante… complicada, le tomará todo ese tiempo procesarlo."

"Sí, y le darás tiempo de cancelarte la cita."

La mujer tomó su saco y avanzó hasta la salida, la vista del varón se desvió al lugar donde había salido, así que ella y Blaise habían vuelto al sexo casual, parecía que no entendían lo complicado que eso se volvía después de un tiempo, siempre había alguien involucrando sentimientos y uno lo suficiente irresponsable como para no darle importancia.

"Se fue, por fin." Sonrió Blaise saliendo de su escondite. "Yo no opino igual que ella, no deberías invitarla a salir, deberías ir en dirección de Astoria."

"Si tanto te gusta Astoria ¿por qué no la invitas a salir tú?"

"Porque ella no es mi tipo, pero sí el tuyo."

Draco se quedó callado, desde luego que Astoria no era la clase de chicas que le gustaban, al menos no físicamente, le recordaba demasiado a Pansy y…observó a Blaise que se alejaba de él.

"Si Pans no es de tu tipo, deberías decirle, no acostarte con ella por diversión."

"Estás mal informado, Draco." Se burló Blaise. "Yo no soy del tipo de Pans, que es diferente."

"Lo dudo mucho." Se puso de pie, movió su varita para que todo comenzara a limpiarse. "Pero no tengo tiempo de discutir todo eso, tengo trabajo."

"Como quieras."

El rubio usó la chimenea para ir directamente al ministerio, al parecer, ese día, todos habían decidido usar la red flu, tuvo que dar tres vueltas para poder salir por una chimenea, de haber sabido, hubiese usado los retretes.

Avanzó tranquilamente, su vista se perdió en la mujer pelirroja que avanzaba rápidamente frente a él, ni siquiera lo había visto, porque lo hubiese esperado, esquivó a los magos que avanzaban lento, y se detuvo cuando su amiga Pansy se interpuso en el camino de la pelirroja, sacándola de la corriente de magos y brujas que caminaban monótonamente hasta sus respectivas áreas de trabajo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Pans en el ministerio hablando con Ginevra? ¿De qué podrían estar hablando ellas precisamente?

Negó, esperaba que no estuviera interviniendo a su favor, él podía encargárselas por sí sólo, después de todo, conquistar chicas se le daba muy bien, por muy complicadas que fueran.

GD

Draco avanzó hasta el área de descanso después de unos minutos de que Ginny se hubiese levantado y marchado en esa dirección, así que movió los hombros, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hasta la pequeña habitación.

"Claro." Escuchó la voz divertida de Susan, así que se detuvo.

"En serio, es muy sencillo." Replicó Ginevra.

"Pues según tu propia opinión, ya has rechazado a personalidades así, Harry Potter ha sido uno de ellos ¿no? Rechazar a cualquier tipo después, se te hará pan comido.

"Siempre es complicado rechazar a un chico, nunca sabes qué tipo de represalia tendrá en tu contra, Susan."

"Claro ¿entonces?"

"Bueno, tengo una larga lista de pretextos para no salir con un chico, pero en este momento lo que va más acorde a una respuesta educada que puedo pensar es un —Me siento muy halagada, en serio que sí, y… bueno, _no es nada personal, pero no me interesa ser tu cita en un día tan bonito como San Valentín—_."

"Eso es cruel de tu parte."

"Es más cruel de mi parte salir con un chico que no me interesa de esa forma." Sentenció Ginevra. "Créeme, Susan, cuando tienes el conocimiento previo de que el chico que sólo ves como un amigo cordial, va a invitarte a salir, sólo puedes pensar en la mejor excusa para rechazarle, sin crear ese tipo de tensión laboral."

"Sin duda votar a Potter te ha hecho una experta en el tema."

"No, votar a chicos que no me interesan me ha vuelta experta en el tema."

Draco decidió no entrar al lugar, en algo tenía razón Ginevra, saber previamente que iba a ser rechazado, tenía sus ventajas, iba a evitar esa tensión laboral por el rechazo, y si lo que ella quería de él era seguir siendo amigos ocasionales, podía concederlo.

Llegó hasta su escritorio y se sentó, recargándose plenamente en el respaldo de su silla, recargó su mejilla en el dorso de su mano y se quedó pensativo.

"Ginevra llamando a Draco, Ginevra llamando a Draco."

"¿Perdón?" Regresó a la realidad cuando la voz de Ginevra llegó a sus oídos.

"Toma, cuando salí del área de descanso vi que no tenías tu infaltable café, espero haberlo preparado bien."

"Sí, gracias."

"¿Todo bien?" Interrogó, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

"Sí, es sólo que estaba pensando invitar a salir a una chica para San Valentín."

"Oh." Se movió incomoda y su sonrisa fue un poco nerviosa.

"Pero de la nada, comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de que me rechazara."

"Eres Draco Malfoy." Se burló. "Pocas chicas lo harían."

"Tienes razón ¿es tu manera de animarme?" Ella rió.

"Somos amigos ¿no? Tengo que animarte."

"¿Qué harás el 14 de febrero?"

"Esconderme, odio esa fecha, bueno, no me gusta del todo, es todo lo contrario a Navidad, además, mi madre me acosa sobre que lo paso siempre sola desde hace un tiempo."

"Ya veo, posiblemente tengas suerte y alguien te invite a algún lado."

"No, este año no creo que tenga que rechazar a alguien, al menos, eso espero."

La pelirroja sonrió, se levantó del escritorio y se alejó rumbo al suyo, la taza de café humeaba frente a Draco, bien, ya le había dicho de frente que evitara invitarla a salir porque no quería rechazarlo, no iba a quedar como un imbécil ¿no es así?

GD

Ginny gruñó, el frasco con tinta se había derramado sobre el pergamino en el cuál había estado trabajando, pero la información que Draco le había dado la había dejado de mal humor, pero ¿en dónde había sacado esa idea de que él podría invitarla a salir? Ni en San Valentín, ni en ninguna fecha eso pasaría ¿por cien basiliscos a quién querría invitar a salir Draco?

Todo el mundo tenía citas para esa fecha, incluso Susan, que pensaba rechazar a un chico del Departamento de Misterios, porque había resultado que Adam sí estaba interesado en ella, y ella en él ¿cómo se hacía para que el chico que te gustaba gustara de ti?

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando la estúpida idea de su cabeza, y su mirada fue hasta Draco, que se había puesto de pie, dejándole muy en claro que un traje caro siempre hacía lucir bien a cualquiera, o posiblemente él era quien hacía lucir bien al traje, suspiró.

La lechuza salió volando por su ventana, así que la vista de Draco se posó en ella, sonrió de lado, y se dedicó a su trabajo, sin prestarle más atención; no tenía la menor idea del porqué Draco le estaba gustando tanto.

"Toma." Murmuró Susan, dándole unos pocos chocolates.

"Gracias, supongo." Sonrió.

"Por ayudarme con lo de ese chico, creo que tengo más confianza sobre como rechazarlo ahora que me has dado tus sabios conocimientos."

"Siempre es un placer ayudarte, siempre y cuando me pagues con chocolates." Le guiñó un ojo.

Adam era un chico muggle, así que no le sorprendió que los chocolates que estuviese recibiendo de Susan, fueran desconocidos, aun así abrió la envoltura morada con una franja blanca, y llevó la barra a sus labios, justo cuando su mirada volvía a toparse con la de Malfoy, que elevaba una ceja, al ver que estaba por comer chocolate.

"No pienso darte." Sonrió.

"No lo estaba pidiendo." Respondió.

Ginny casi pudo sentir que se derretía como el chocolate en su mano cuando Malfoy le regaló esa sonrisa tan torcida y tan atractiva; se odiaba, se odiaba principalmente porque se estaba comportando como una tonta adolescente hormonal, enamorada del chico guapo y popular, que no le hacía caso, si eso fuera el colegio y no el trabajo, posiblemente sería la clase de chica que él usaría para que le hiciera la tarea, como solía hacerlo antes.

Ahora no le pedía hacer su trabajo, porque eran cosas totalmente diferentes, además, sí tenía que supervisar sus trabajos antes de llevarlos a imprenta.

DG

La respuesta de Astoria Greengrass había tomado un día en ser respondida, Draco, ante la negativa tácita de Ginevra a salir con él, había decidido avanzar ¿por qué insistir cuando la respuesta jamás cambiaría? No iba a arrastrarse a sus pies sólo para que aceptara salir con él, no es como si estuviese proponiéndole matrimonio, o asesinar a alguien.

Observó en dirección de la risa contagiosa de Ginevra, ese día llevaba un pantalón de vestir de color negro que le llegaba una cuarta arriba del tobillo, posiblemente tendría que ser muy justo, pero como era delgada le quedaba un poco flojo, también llevaba un suéter tejido de color rojo, claro, y unos zapatos bajos, que dejaban ver el empeine extremadamente pálido de sus pies.

Estaba hablando con Smith, a veces se le olvidaba lo bien que Ginevra se llevaba con los miembros de ese Departamento, incluso con él había comenzado a llevarse bien, era demasiado sociable, demasiado amable, y odiaba que lo fuera, porque muchas veces, confundía lo amable que era con coqueteos.

Tal vez porque nunca le había gustado tanto una chica, que para colmo, sólo lo viera como un amigo más, eso no podía ser legal, tendría que ser una clase de crimen, sí, iba a sugerir eso.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando Smith estiró la mano para sujetar el suéter de la pelirroja a la altura del estómago, se detuvo y le observó, claro que él ya había desviado la vista hasta su propio trabajo ¿era correcto que interrumpiera eso si posiblemente a ella le gustara Smith?

Sí.

Lo era, porque a él le gustaba ella, y no iba a dejar que saliera con un idiota como Smith, no es que Smith le cayera mal, pero… no iba a soportar saber que él sí pudo conquistar a Ginevra.

"Bueno, entonces ¿paso por ti?"

"Sí, claro ¿sabes mi dirección?"

"Olvidas quien te ayudó con ese sofá embustero ¿no?"

"Cierto, aun te debo la cena por eso ¿no?" Sonrió.

"Sí, pero ya vas a pagar eso."

"Claro, entonces ¿mi apartamento o un restaurant?

"Tu apartamento." Sonrió. "A las 8:00 en punto."

"Me parece bien."

Ginny regresó hasta su lugar con una sonrisa, dejó la taza humeante de té frente a ella, mientras se dedicaba a organizar todos los pergaminos que deberían estar en imprenta en quince minutos, se giró, el suyo faltaba, pero quería que fuese hasta él a pedirlo, no siempre iba a ponerlo sobre su escritorio, por mucho que le gustara.

"Bien, dime que ya has terminado con tu parte." Le sonrió.

"Bonito suéter, si fuese verde…"

"Me lo obsequió Smith." Admitió. "Pero así es perfecto, soy Gryffindor, por si lo olvidas."

"Parece que Smith no lo ha olvidado." Sonrió incómodo.

Después del trabajo, Draco se vio obligado a asistir a la cita que había pedido con Astoria, comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué había actuado así a ese impulso? Claro, la negativa de Ginevra a salir con él, le había llevado a enviarle una lechuza a Astoria para preguntarle si podían salir a comer algo, y era obvio que respondería que sí, en la fiesta de año nuevo de Nott, una vez que les presentaron, no quiso quitarle las garras de encima.

"Hola." Saludó entusiasmada y le besó la mejilla.

"Hola, Astoria, ¿cómo estás?" Cuestionó, pero no le interesaba realmente saberlo.

"Bastante bien ahora que te veo, tengo que admitir que no creí que me fueses a invitar."

Draco sonrió, porque no pensaba hacerlo, de hecho, ya no iba a cometer el mismo error de invitarla a salir, no con su cerebro insistiendo que invitara a Ginevra a salir, y estaba dispuesto a ceder en ese impulso también.

"Por acá." La voz de Smith llegó a sus oídos más rápido de lo que hubiese pasado normalmente. "En serio Weasley, tus gustos son un poco… extraños."

"Refinados, querrás decir." Rió la chica.

Smith recorrió la silla para ella, y se sentó frente a la pelirroja, Astoria ni siquiera se percató de que la atención total de Malfoy estaba en otra parte, porque, jamás dejó de parlotear de cómo había estado su día.

La comida fue una tortura doble, ni siquiera tenía idea de que Astoria trabajaba defendiendo los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, y que el resto del mundo la consideraba casi una santa, era la dulce, tierna y amable chica, era bonita, pero no le interesaba, y menos, sabiendo que su compañera más cercana en su trabajo era Hermione Granger.

Además a unas mesas más adelante se encontraba Ginevra, riendo como loca de los chistes de Smith, que ya había acariciado su mano de forma —Discreta—, en más de cinco ocasiones, eso era coqueteo aquí y en júpiter.

Cuando Ginevra Weasley se sintió observada giró, así que él, imitó el ejemplo de Smith, y sujetó la mano de Astoria, acariciando el dorso, y regalándole una sonrisa torcida a la mujer frente a él, la vista de Ginny volvió hasta su acompañante, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

Fue una mala idea sujetar la mano de Astoria, señales cruzadas, eso no era bueno, posiblemente en ese momento estaba creyendo que realmente le interesaba.

¿Cómo iba a quitarse de encima a Astoria Greengrass ahora?

Posiblemente le iba a ser complicado, pero no imposible, así como conquistar a Ginny Weasley, tal vez si era más descarado al respecto, sí, iría en contra de todo lo que era él, pero a veces valía la pena el riesgo.

"Entonces, aun quedamos para la cena." Habló Smith.

"Sí, sí, prepararé algo delicioso." Le sonrió la chica, Smith salió del lugar rápidamente, Ginny observó a Malfoy y le sonrió en aprobación, moviendo las cejas divertida.

DG

Ginny llegó a su apartamento, aventó las cosas al sofá y avanzó a grandes zancadas, sacó el helado de pistacho de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá a comerlo, estaba enfadada, enfadada porque Malfoy estuviese saliendo con otra tipa, tenía que ser estúpida, sí, era un estúpido sándwich al pensar que ella podría gustarle a Draco Malfoy.

Sólo bastaba observar a la chica con la que había estado en ese restaurante ¡Su restaurante favorito! Comenzaba a creer que Draco tenía un patrón al momento de elegir a las chicas con las que salía y ella no encajaba, se sujetó un mechón de cabello ¿y si usaba un hechizo para oscurecerlo funcionaría? ¿Así podría llamar su atención?

"Malditos milagros de Navidad." Bufó.

"Ginny Weasley insultando los milagros de Navidad." Ginny se giró a observar a Luna que recién llegaba al apartamento. "Dime ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Si la magia de Navidad no existiera, yo podría seguir tan tranquila en la vida, sin hablarle a Malfoy, entonces, no me molestaría que estuviera saliendo con otra chica."

"Pensé que le gustabas."

"Bueno, yo también lo pensé, pero no."

"¿Cómo es esa chica?"

"No la vi bien, pero… creo que es una versión Pansy Parkinson."

"Podrías usar un hechizo y probar el azabache."

"¿No crees que sería obvio?" Hizo una cara de sufrimiento.

"Puedes culparme."

"No por mucho tiempo."

"Vayamos por ayuda."

"¿Crees que Hermione no hará preguntas?"

"No lo creo, vamos, estará muy ocupada como para preguntar a quién quieres impresionar con el cambio de look."

"Por cierto, Smith vendrá a cenar."

"Bien."

"Creo que le gustas, porque ¿por qué otra razón querría venir?"

"Tal vez le gustas tú." Sugirió Luna.

"Si ese fuese el caso, no me hubiese pedido que estuvieras tú en la cena, y me sujetaba la mano, sugiriendo que sería bueno que tú estuvieras, porque le habías caído bien."

"¿Puedo invitar a Rolf?"

"¿Me preguntas si puedes invitar a tu novio a una cena sólo para que un chico no te insinúe nada?"

"Sí."

"Es obvio que puedes traerlo, Lovegood."

Ginny suspiró, todas las chicas que conocía, estaban más que solicitadas, menos ella, posiblemente por eso seguía soltera, porque no le interesaba a nadie, eso le hacía pensar que posiblemente Harry le había dejado terminarlo, para elevar un poco su autoestima y no terminar de sepultarla, le aterró la posibilidad, y posiblemente Luna lo notó, porque le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero ¿Realmente se había vuelto tan poco atractiva en estos años? Posiblemente era una bola de grasa andante, necesitaba ponerse en forma.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #23 "No es nada personal, pero no me interesa ser tu cita en un día tan bonito como San Valentín"**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.


	4. Un Error Más

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

La cena de la noche anterior había sido tan tranquila, y a pesar de que Luna había llevado a Rolf para evitar que Smith le coqueteara, el chico terminó pasándose las miradas de Scamander por algún lado, porque no se inmutó en seguir coqueteándole durante toda la velada, al final, ella había sido la culpable de una pelea entre su amiga y su novio, no podía con la culpa, y aunque se había disculpado con ella, y Luna le había dicho que no se preocupara, sabía que las cosas no estaban más bien que mal.

"Vaya que cara." Se burló Smith.

"Bueno, no es como si hubiese podido dormir." Sonrió.

"Vamos Weasley, dejarte sin poder dormir era algo que no esperaba." Sonrió. "Supongo que mi encanto contigo es…"

"Ahm, perdón por interrumpir." Sonrió Susan. "Pero tienes un par de pergaminos en tu poder que necesitan estar ahora en imprenta."

"Cierto, es que…" Su rostro se volvió una mueca de terror. "Sus, ¿los ocupas ahora mismo?"

"Ah, sí."

"¿No hay forma de que… bueno, ya sabes, atrases un poco la entrega?"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Olvidé pedírselos a Malfoy." Hizo un mohín.

"Bien, sólo porque supongo que él ya los tiene, sólo se le olvidó dártelos."

"Confío en ello."

Tenía unas enormes ganas de aporrearse por no revisar que le faltaba la parte de Draco, y es que, había estado evitando ir hasta el escritorio del chico, o se la pasaría ahí, como idiota observando lo atractivo que era, y él terminaría notándolo, mientras se burlaba de ella, porque no era correspondida, que ahora se llevaran bien, no le quitaba el lado cruel que Malfoy siempre había tenido.

Camino a grandes zancadas hasta las chimeneas, más que nada, porque estaba prohibido correr en el atrio, chocó con varias personas, hasta que se detuvo cuando vio a un varón de piel oscura, sonrió y avanzó rápidamente hasta él.

"Zabini, Zabini, disculpa, Zabini." Lo sujetó del brazo.

"Oh, Ginevra Weasley ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? No presto dinero." Se burló de ella.

"Gracias, pero no ocupo dinero, quería saber si podías decirme donde vive tu amigo Malfoy."

"Mi amigo Malfoy." Se burló. "Te diré esto, como conocidos, y porque me daría pena verte tras él, con las nuevas circunstancias."

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"A Draco no le gustas, de hecho, pensé que sí, pero me dejó en claro por la noche-madrugada que no eres su tipo, ya que olvidó poner un hechizo silenciador y tuve que ponerlo yo, o él y Astoria Greengrass ¿la recuerdas?" Ginny asintió. "Bueno, pasaron una gran madrugada, salí por la mañana y ellos no habían abandonado la cama, por eso pidió permiso para faltar, pero supongo que lo sabes, por que trabajan juntos."

"Gracias por los detalles mórbidos innecesarios, Zabini." Sonrió incómoda. "Yo sólo necesito su dirección por asuntos de trabajo, no porque él me interese de alguna manera." Sonrió enfadada. "Ahora que estamos en el mismo canal, sólo dime dónde encontrarlo."

GD

Los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, a pesar de que Astoria le había dicho que los ignorara, llegó un momento en que no los soportó, así que intentando controlar su malhumor —que no pudo, porque abrió la puerta queriendo lanzarle un maleficio a quien se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta—.

Su enojo se evaporó en cuanto vio el cabello pelirrojo frente a él, no estaba muy alegre que digamos, y eso lo sorprendió, e incomodó, por su mente había pasado muchas formas en las que Ginevra pondría un pie en su apartamento, claro que sorprenderlo cuando había pasado una noche alocada con una entrometida chica, no era una de ellas.

"Oh, decidiste salir de la cama." Soltó en un tono extraño.

"¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?" Frunció el ceño.

"Olvidé pedirte tu parte y bueno, logré que atrasaran la imprenta, pero no por mucho, no pienso interrumpirte de más, sólo… quiero el pergamino y me iré.

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy con alguien?" Elevó las cejas.

"Ah, intuición, supongo." Bajó la vista, él estaba sólo en bóxer.

"Cierto, pero no es porque…"

"El pergamino, Draco."

"Sí, pasa, pasa." Se hizo a un lado.

"No, esperaré aquí."

"De acuerdo."

Entró hasta las cosas que se había llevado, y sí, entre todo estaba el pergamino que no le había entregado, al parecer, su enojo por verla charlando tan animada con Smith lo había hecho cometer más de un error, claro que nunca esperó a que lo descubriera entretenido con otra mujer.

"Gracias."

"Oye, ya que no harás nada para…"

"Luego hablaremos, estoy ocupada, en serio necesito entregar esto."

"Usa mi chimenea." Sugirió.

"No te ofendas, pero…" lo observó y alzó una ceja. "No gracias."

Se alejó de ahí con paso firme, no podía ni siquiera imaginar a quién había recurrido para tener esa dirección, regresó al interior de su apartamento, sí que tenía esa maña de interrumpirlo cuando estaba dispuesto a invitarla a salir.

Tal vez había sido lo mejor, después de todo, había atinado bastante bien en eso de que no estaba solo, e iba a ser un poco incómodo para ambos, si Astoria los escuchaba ponerse de acuerdo para una cita —no cita—, para San Valentín.

Regresó hasta la habitación, había pedido llegar tarde al trabajo, pero creía que ya era hora de romper la burbuja de aire en la que Astoria estaba, con eso sería suficiente para que dejara de molestarlo, ese había sido el trato, un acostón y dejaría de acosarlo vía lechuzas, nada más que eso, y adiós chica.

Cuando llegó al trabajo, escuchó la risa divertida de Ginevra, así que se dirigió al área de descanso, que era de dónde provenía ese melodioso sonido, entró con una sonrisa, que por fortuna pudo mantener, ya que ella hablaba con Susan, y Susan no le preocupaba, a menos que… le gustaran las chicas a Ginevra.

"Me alegro que pudieses llegar." Se burló Susan.

"A mí también me alegra." Rió. "Hola." Saludó a Ginny, que le sonrió un poco incómoda.

"Hola, Malfoy." Saludó lo más neutral que pudo, posiblemente sí había arruinado un poco las cosas esa mañana.

"Siento lo del pergamino." Idiota, quizás debió decir —Siento que estuviera en la cama con otra cuando tocaste a mi puerta—.

"No te preocupes, pudimos salvar el día." Rió.

"Yo iré a trabajar, sólo café, y haz lo mismo, no has llegado tan temprano."

"Claro." Le sonrió Draco.

Avanzó hasta la cafetera, que para su fortuna, era donde estaba recargada Ginevra, que tenía una envoltura morada como la de la otra vez en la mano, meneándola un poco incómoda, sin saber que decir.

¿Y si la besaba?

Eso sería más que obvio y le evitaría muchas cosas que decir, sólo una explicación que podía resumir a un simple —Me gustas—.

A la mierda todo, la besaría, que Merlín lo amparara de una reacción furiosa, se acercó a ella sin previo aviso, y acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a un par de centímetros de besarse.

"Tengo que trabajar." Se alejó rápidamente, antes de que Draco avanzara más y pudiera besarla.

"Ginevra." Intentó detenerla.

"Claro, lo olvidé." Se rió nerviosa y tomó su taza de té. "No te tardes o Susan te sacará arrastrando de aquí y te pegará a tu escritorio."

"Claro."

¿Necesitaba una prueba más concreta de que no le interesaba? Ya lo había rechazado, una chica no esquiva un beso a menos que realmente no lo desee, eso era todo, era el límite que podía tener de rechazos por parte de una chica.

Avanzó hasta su escritorio con su humeante taza de café, le observó de reojo, ella evitó mirarlo por completo, así que eso confirmaba sus pensamientos, no haría incómodo el trabajo para ninguno de los dos, ya lo había decidido.

"Malfoy, necesito que te apures un poco." Soltó Susan.

"Claro, no me levantaré de este escritorio hasta que no termine mis pendientes."

"Esa voz me agrada, pero por favor, no vuelvas a llevártelos contigo."

"No ocurrirá de nuevo."

"Confío en ti." Posiblemente era la única, pensó Draco.

DG

Ginny Weasley corrió tan rápido como pudo, tenía una semana haciendo ejercicio, necesitaba ponerse en forma, eso de que no pudiese gustarle a ningún chico ni decente ni poco decente la tenía de muy mal humor, sumando con que Draco Malfoy había jugado con sus sentimientos, le había hecho creer que la besaría, sólo para sujetar el azúcar que estaba detrás de ella, y para rematar, su camisa estaba llena de labial de la otra chica con la que había pasado la noche.

Posiblemente eso era lo que le mantenía motivada, se pondría en forma, como cuando estaba en las Arpías, y le demostraría todo lo que se había perdido por una insignificante Greengrass.

"Me sorprende que tengas energías para ir a ejercitarte después del trabajo." Se burló Hermione.

"Bueno, utilizo todas las energías que podría usar y gastar en el sexo."

"Eso no, eso no es agradable."

"No me digas que tú y Ron siguen por el camino del celibato." Se burló.

"No, pero mi intimidad con Ron es mía."

"Vaya que sí." Sonrió.

"No has avanzado con Malfoy entonces."

"Sale con Astoria Greengrass."

"Ella es una chica adorable, sí que no la tienes fácil."

Ginny observó su cabello rojo fuego, sonrió y observó a la castaña, que estaba entretenida con asuntos de su trabajo.

"Oye ¿podrías hacer un simple hechizo?"

"¿De qué?" interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

"Para el cabello."

"Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para cosas sin importancia, Ginny."

"Cierto." Sonrió. "Iré a casa, me toca cocinar."

"Suerte conquistando a Malfoy sobre Astoria."

"Gracias."

Su apartamento estaba en silencio, significaba que Luna no estaba, así que se dedicó a cocinar tranquilamente, no tenía prisa alguna, en lo que llegaba Luna.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que su amiga y compañera de apartamento apareciera, pero no lo hacía, su estómago se estaba devorando uno a otro y ella no se dignaba a aparecer, se sirvió un poco y giró cuando escuchó ruidos, así que sujetó su varita y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Luna estaba recostada sobre la cama, en posición fetal, mientras lloraba, así que ahí había estado todo el tiempo, el corazón se le estrujó, ella era la culpable de todo eso, se sentó en la cama y se acostó junto a su amiga.

"Todo estará bien, Luna."

"Terminé con Rolf." Sollozó.

"Tranquila, todo estará bien."

Ella preocupándose por conquistar a un tipo, sin importarle romper la relación tan bonita —aunque no su favorita—.

No cenó, se quedó ahí, abrazando a su amiga, hasta que se tranquilizó, y claro, para animarla, tenía que hacer que se distrajera a como diera lugar.

"Ven, intentemos algo."

"No tengo ánimo." Murmuró.

"Te divertirás, lo prometo."

Todos en la oficina la observaron raro cuando entró, muchos se agachaban y reían discretamente de ella, pero Ginny no estaba de tan buen humor, y no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia.

"Oh, vaya… ¿qué?" Su mirada castaña se elevó hasta Draco, para que no continuara su comentario.

"¿Chocolate?" Ofreció un empaque color morado con una franja blanca.

"No me gusta el chocolate." Se excusó él.

 _"Nunca confíes en nadie a quien no le guste el chocolate."_ Murmuró ella.

"Lo que digas." Sonrió y se alejó cuando le dejó el pergamino en la mano.

Ginny suspiró, se suponía que Luna le dejaría el cabello de un tono azabache, pero no, el hechizo le había fallado, porque no había tenido humor de hacerlo, sólo quería volver a la cama a llorar, desde luego que cuando dejó todo ese desastre incapaz de solucionar, comenzó a reírse como loca y su aspecto mejoró, así que sólo por eso, no dijo nada del desastre.

Intentó concentrarse en los pergaminos frente a ella, pero cada que un mechón de cabello resbalaba por su rostro se asustaba, porque ya no era rojo, sino un color extraño; se levantó enfadada y fue hasta el área de descanso, aún tenía tiempo antes de tener que entregar todo a imprenta.

"Buen look, Weasley." Sonrió Smith.

"Muchas gracias." Ginny no dijo nada más, no quería darle el placer de saber que había logrado que Rolf terminara con Luna.

La puerta se abrió, y alguien se puso junto a ella, Malfoy ni siquiera le prestó atención, se preparó un nuevo café y regresó a su lugar, sin saludarla, sí que estaba de un grandioso humor con ella, pero no le dio importancia, ya había quedado en claro que sólo eran amigos cordiales.

"Aun no te reconozco." Se burló Susan.

"Yo tampoco, me asusto cada que un mechón se resbala, y no traje ninguna liga."

"Tengo en mi escritorio." Le hizo una seña así que la siguió.

"Gracias, sólo espero que pueda volver pronto a la normalidad." Rió.

"Ahora a trabajar."

"A la orden, jefa."

Ginny avanzó un poco más tranquila, la mayoría se había acostumbrado a su cambio de look más rápido que ella misma.

DG

El área de descanso estaba bastante llena, y por más que buscó una cabellera pelirroja no la encontró, así que se animó a sentarse tranquilo, sin tener que ocultarse.

"¿Verdad que sí, Malfoy?" Levantó la vista hasta Nastia.

"¿Qué?" Interrogó.

"Le digo a Smith que te vi con una hermosa chica besándote ayer en un bar."

"Oh, sí." Comenté tranquilo.

"Ya decidiste salir con alguien."

"Sí, de hecho." Buscó a la pelirroja pero no la encontró. "Estoy saliendo con Astoria Greengrass desde hace unos días."

"Vaya, pues felicidades." Felicitaron algunos.

"Gracias."

La sonrisa cordial de Draco se evaporó en cuanto los ojos castaños de Ginny se encontraron con los suyos, se había olvidado por completo de su cambio de apariencia, había estado buscando soltar aquella bomba sin que estuviera presente, pero había estado todo el tiempo frente a él; y ya no podía retractarse.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar." Murmuró Smith. "O la jefa vendrá y me sacará arrastrando de aquí."

"Cierto." Se levantó Ginny. "Aún tengo tres pergaminos que revisar y la imprenta es en media hora, con permiso."

"Lo mejor será que todos vayamos a trabajar." Murmuró Nastia y se levantó.

Draco se quedó ahí, sentado en la soledad que se había dado repentinamente, suspiró irritado ¿por qué tendría que afectarle que Ginevra lo supiera? Ya lo había rechazado muchas veces, y ella había salido con Smith, si se habían acostado o no, pues ya eran asuntos de ellos.

Se levantó, intentando lavar la incomodidad que había en su propia piel y fue hasta su escritorio, su vista fue de reojo hasta la chica que ahora tenía el cabello entre azabache y platino-dorado, no dijo nada, ni siquiera levantó la vista como normalmente lo hacía cuando él pasaba por ahí.

Se sentó en su lugar, y observó el pergamino que había dejado a la mitad, claro que ahora no tenía ni idea de qué cosa pondría para rellenar todo lo que le faltaba, y no tenía el valor de ir hasta ella y cuestionarla sobre como terminar su trabajo, a pesar de que habían compartido consejos en el pasado, eso se veía tan lejano ahora, aunque apenas hubiesen pasado un par de días.

Como podían cambiarte las cosas cuando no eras tan bien correspondido como esperabas ser, la observó, estaba compartiendo un trozo de chocolate con el idiota de Smith; a él sí que le sonreía alegre, sin importarle nada, así que se levantó, no iba a hacer de aquel rechazo algo incómodo para ninguno de los dos.

"Oye, necesito tu ayuda." Soltó despreocupado.

"Me iré." Soltó Smith.

"Claro." Le sonrió. "Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"En volver al pelirrojo sería lo primero." Ella sonrió divertida, así que se relajó.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #6 "Nunca confíes en nadie a quien no le guste el chocolate."**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

Caro: Los malentendidos tendrían que terminarse, pero son parte del encanto, desesperantes quizá, pero ya pronto se van a aclarar las cosas entre ellos, gracias por tus reviews.


	5. Cita Improvisada

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

El trabajo se había hecho para nada fácil, Smith había comenzado a hacer bromas al respecto de que Ginny estaba enamorada de él, y que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía corresponderle, que debería buscar un chico acorde a ella, sabía que no lo hacía de forma desagradable, sino que bromeaba, pero ella no estaba de humor para soportar lo poco atractiva que se le hacía incluso a los magos como Smith ¿y si optaba por los muggles? Sí, podría hacer algo así.

"Si tú no le pones un alto, lo haré yo." Ginny giró a ver a Malfoy, que se había recargado en la mesa junto a donde ella estaba, preparando su té.

"Él sólo está bromeando, todo el mundo sabe que no me interesa."

"¿Estás segura de que no llegará el momento de que alguien piense que es cierto?" Ginny observó a Draco, que estaba un poco enfadado, al fondo, Smith seguía bromeando al respecto.

"Desde luego que lo saben." Sonrió incómoda al chico.

"Bueno, pues yo estoy a punto de creerlo." Soltó sin miramientos.

"¿En serio crees que Ginny habiendo salido con Harry Potter se fijaría en alguien por debajo del promedio?" Se burló alguien al fondo de Smith.

"Lo creo." Sonrió con más confianza la chica. "Creo que está claro que después de Harry, mis estándares se elevaron por los cielos, ni siquiera tú los alcanzas, Malfoy." Le mostró su taza y salió del área de descanso.

Ahora era agresiva y sarcástica con él, sólo porque no le correspondía, sólo porque el muy imbécil había comenzado a salir con la adorable, talentosa y encantadora Astoria Greengrass, claro que su carácter y su humor habían mejorado, y ella no quería atribuirlo a Greengrass, primero muerta a hacer algo así, sería peor que suicidio.

"¿Qué te parece si salimos este fin de semana?" Ginny se giró hasta Malfoy ¿lo había escuchado bien? ¿La había invitado a salir?

"No lo creo." Se burló divertida.

"Vamos, será divertido." La animó.

"Creo que no escuchaste muy bien que te dije que no alcanzabas el mínimo, Malfoy."

"No, sí lo escuché, eso sin duda mancilló mi orgullo, posiblemente quiera demostrarte que soy el mejor partido para ti, en esta oficina, al menos." Le sonrió.

"Ya tengo una cita con alguien, lo siento, no puedo cancelarla."

"Lo llamaste cita, me agrada, vas avanzando." Se burló Draco y se alejó.

Su rostro se coloreo del más puro rojo, y sobresalía más su sonrojo, ya que su cabello seguía siendo completamente oscuro, Malfoy se burló de ella, y se enfocó en su trabajo, Ginny negó, ofuscada por todo aquello.

Se concentró en las palabras de los pergaminos frente a ella, intentando sacar las que le había dicho Malfoy —Lo llamaste cita, me agrada—. Era el ser más descarado que hubiese sobre la faz de la tierra ¿invitarla a salir aun saliendo oficialmente con alguien? Sin duda merecía que alguien le clavara su amigo en un poste.

Bufó, y por el calor en sus mejillas podía jurar que seguía más roja que un tomate, negaba la cabeza constantemente, intentando no ir hasta Malfoy y golpearle la cabeza contra el escritorio hasta borrarle esa sonrisa atractiva que tenía.

DG

A la hora del almuerzo, Draco se reunió con su amiga Pansy, que había estado bastante ocupada los días anteriores como para otorgarle una cita y verse para charlar, ella, contrario de Blaise, no estaba para nada feliz con él, por haber decidido salir con Astoria, aunque tampoco le agradaba que le gustara Ginevra.

"Quita esa cara." Pidió el rubio con el ceño fruncido. "Parece que te desagrada almorzar conmigo."

"Te lo digo desde ahora, ni se te vaya a ocurrir juntarnos en un almuerzo a tu noviecita y a mí."

"No lo pensaba hacer, hasta el momento, sólo conoce a Blaise y a Theo, pero no porque nos juntáramos a almorzar."

"No sé quién de las dos me enfada más, si Ginevra o…" hizo una pausa. "Esta tipa." Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"No sabía que no toleraras a las Greengrass."

"Son un chiste para la casa de Slytherin." Bramó –y te agradecería que no la nombraras en mi presencia.

"Por cierto." Cambió de tema. "¿Crees que estoy por debajo del estándar de Potter?"

Pansy levantó la vista hasta él, ya que había estado quitándole algo a su ensalada, frunció el ceño y le observó como si hubiese perdido la cordura, o como si realmente fuese Draco Malfoy quien estuviese almorzando frente a ella.

"¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan estúpida?"

"Ginevra lo dijo, que no llegó a las expectativas que le dejó Potter en su relación."

"Esa chica sí que perdió el sentido común cuando comenzó a salir con Potter." Negó.

"Yo pensé en lo mismo, pero luego dicen que es porque tengo el ego muy por encima."

"Bueno, eso también es cierto." Aceptó Pansy. "Pero jamás te compares con Potter, tú estás por encima de él."

"Eso no sonó muy bien, pero estoy de acuerdo."

"Weasley sí que es bastante… extraña." Murmuró Pansy y se dedicó a comer su ensalada.

La charla entre ellos cambió completamente, girando entre otros asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con el romance, para Draco no era sorprendente que Pansy estuviera triunfando en el mundo de los negocios, siempre había sido despiadada y cruel, con una gran visión, era obvio que enfocando todo eso, en el mundo de los negocios, estaría triunfando, quizás, necesitaba clases de cómo ser tan decidido, pero no se las pediría a ella.

"Tengo que ir a Marruecos en San Valentín." Contestó apesadumbrada.

"Sabes que mucha gente quisiera pasar San Valentín en Marruecos ¿cierto?"

"¿En serio?" Sonrió. "Con gusto cambiaría con ellos, sólo si me aseguran que tendremos firma de contratos, de no ser el caso, mejor iré yo."

"Tal vez encuentres un Marroquí y dejes de jugar con Blaise." Sugirió el rubio.

"Yo no estoy jugando con él, creí que estaba claro que sólo era sexo casual, cuando coincidiéramos, diversión."

"Creo que él siente algo por ti."

"Y por mi bóveda de Gringotts, sí, sin duda." Negó. "Nos veremos después, tengo cosas que hacer y para mi desgracia, no puedo dejarlas para después, preferiría quedarme almorzando contigo, así me hables de la… susodicha que tienes por novia." Se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella, dejó que lo besara en la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo cuando Pansy se alejó.

Se quedó observando el Londres muggle, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, posiblemente se fue mucho tiempo a su lugar feliz, porque giró cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe a unas mesas de donde él se encontraba, suspiró, era un lugar bastante caro ¿cómo era posible que la gente con clase diera ese tipo de espectáculos?

"Rolf." La voz suave de la amiga de Ginevra lo hizo prestar atención.

"Es en serio, Luna, creí que veníamos aquí para solucionar las cosas, pero…" La vista de Scamander fue en dirección al tipo que avanzó hasta Luna, para abrazarla de forma protectora.

"Suéltame." Lo empujó, pero el chico no se inmutó. "En serio, suéltame." Lo empujó. "Rolf."

"No, no lo sigas, dulzura."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó de su asiento, dejó los galeones y decidió marcharse, o eso hubiese hecho, si realmente Ginevra no le interesara tanto como lo hacía, él mismo coincidía que hacía mucho por un simple impulso sexual que según Zabini, sentía por ella.

"Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo, Smith." Informó, frente a ellos.

"Lo siento, estoy con mi novia." Sujetó a Luna de la barbilla e intentó besarla.

"Yo no…" Los asquerosos labios de Smith cubrieron de forma grotesca los de Luna.

"Quiero que te alejes de ella ahora mismo." Soltó Draco perdiendo la paciencia. "Aunque realmente fuera tu novia, no permitiría que la trataras así."

"Nadie te está preguntando, Malfoy, déjame a solas con _mi chica_." La mirada gris se posó en la de Luna, que negó, en súplica.

" _Moco murciélago."_ Soltó una voz irritada detrás de Malfoy, el hechizo dio directamente en el rostro de Smith, así que Draco se giró, a observar a Ginevra, la varita le temblaba, a causa del enfado, se la guardó en el bolsillo, y fue hasta Luna.

"Vaya, que buena ejecución de hechizo." Soltó Draco sorprendido.

"Sí, claro." Fue hasta él. "Eres demasiado tibio ¿no lo crees?" Soltó enfadada. "Debiste soltarle un maldito puñetazo, y después pedirle que la soltara, no al revés.

La observó sobre su hombro cuando se alejó con la rubia que lloraba, no porque Smith la hubiese besado, sino porque había arruinado lo que se suponía un almuerzo de reconciliación, estaba de más, pero lo pateó cuando el chico se arrastró, en dirección a Luna, aun, insistente, eso sirvió para controlar su mal humor.

Llegó a la oficina, Ginevra ya estaba ahí, jalando pergaminos de un humor de los mil dementores, él negó ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que tenía que disculparse? Nadie había intervenido en aquello salvo él, y bueno, ella, que llegó a salvar el día, como siempre, al parecer.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Se recargó en su escritorio.

"Me temo que no, tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Sí, no tomará mucho." La sujetó del brazo, la levantó de su asiento y la arrastró hasta el baño de chicos, que era el menos concurrido.

"Suéltame, Malfoy…"

"Tomaré esto en custodia, no quiero un moco murciélago en mi dirección."

"Suéltame." Se zafó enfadada.

"Yo fui el único que hizo algo."

"No, lo intentaste, y aunque lo agradezco, no fue suficiente."

"Pero…"

"Sí, sólo fue un beso, pero me pregunto ¿si hubiese intentado ir más allá o lo hubiese estado haciendo sólo hubieses pedido por favor y gracias que la soltara?" Se burló. "Sé que no te interesa porque Luna no es tu amiga, pero dime ¿te gustaría que una situación parecida donde la víctima fuese Pansy Parkinson, o tu novia, mi amigo Neville se quedara callado o actuara como tú?" Me quedé callado, claro que no me gustaría que alguien se propasara con Pansy, ni siquiera con Astoria, a pesar de que no me interesara como mujer.

"Bien, debí ser un macho sin cerebro y no un ser pensante."

"No se trata sobre ser pensante o no, Draco, ibas a defender a una chica, no terminar con la guerra." Negó. "Pero no puedo culparte por actuar como lo haces, siempre has sido así."

"Estás siendo muy dura ¿no lo crees?" Se burló Draco incómodo, porque fuese ella, quien sacara a relucir su nada brillante pasado.

 _"No sé si alguna vez te has dado cuenta de esto, pero las primeras impresiones a menudo son totalmente erróneas."_ Me dijo seria. "Y sin duda deseaba que fuese de esa manera contigo, pero no, eres un cobarde, incluso para defender a una chica de un idiota que posiblemente no te supere en habilidades mágicas, pero sí en agallas." Se detuvo cuando Draco iba a protestar. "Smith también es Slytherin, uno con los… mejor puestos."

Salió enfurecida del baño de hombres ¿realmente era algo para que actuara de esa manera? Era una mujer, y con ellas era mejor no ponerse a discutir, jamás ganaría, y si lo hacía, podría ponerse más histérica, y él daría el gane, por abandono de la discusión.

Avanzó hasta su escritorio, no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró al pasar por enfrente de su escritorio, por fortuna le faltaba poco para terminar su parte, así lo hizo, la dejó frente a ella, y regresó a su sitio, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarla, esperaría a que el enfado se le bajara, no sabía si eso confirmaba las palabras de Ginevra de que era un cobarde, o simplemente una persona razonable, a la cuál le interesaba su vida y seguridad física.

"Gracias por lo de hace rato, Weasley." Soltó Smith.

"De nada, cuando quieras otro moco murciélago, pórtate como un idiota."

"Bueno, tal vez Lovegood…"

"El nombre de Luna no lo quiero saliendo de tu asquerosa boca ¿te queda claro?" Se levantó, para encarar a Smith. "Yo no necesito de un idiota para que me defienda, me basto sola, y no importa cuánto interrumpas en las citas de ellos, van a volver."

"Eso es lo que dices tú, pero no lo que Scamander opina."

"En el caso de que no lo hicieran, ella jamás pondría los ojos sobre una serpiente rastrera, como lo eres tú, ahora lárgate de mi escritorio, sino quieres algo peor que un moco murciélago."

Smith retrocedió ante la mirada desafiante de Ginny, haciendo que Draco ocultara una sonrisa, al final, no era tan valiente como Ginny había presumido, ya que también le había rehuido a recibir otro hechizo de su parte.

"Gracias por la patada, Malfoy." Me soltó.

"De nada, cuando quieras." Contesté divertido, haciendo que ella me observara.

DG

Ginny observó a Draco, que desde el problema con Luna, se había comportado bastante ajeno a ella, ya no sonreía, ya no hacía nada que le dejara en claro que su amistad seguía siendo como antes, suspiró, sí, era su culpa, se había puesto histérica, fue hasta el área de descanso, siguiéndolo, estaba preparando café, como siempre, le sonrió incómoda.

"¿Ya no estás histérica?" La cuestionó, y su corazón latió aprisa, había sido él, quien rompía el hielo que había cruzado su amistad cordial por días.

"Siento como me comporté." Admitió ella.

"Quiero que conste, que si no le golpee, es porque pensé que Smith tenía un poco de sentido común y haría caso, pero no descarté la idea de lanzarle algo a la cara."

"Gracias, Luna me dijo que exageré y que tenía que disculparme contigo."

"Sólo porque te mandó Lovegood vienes a disculparte."

"No, no, claro que no." Rió divertida. "Ella sólo me dio el empujón para armarme de valor y hablar contigo, no sabía cómo habías tomado mis palabras, fui ruda, grosera…"

"Ya sabía que eras todo eso, no te preocupes." Negó divertido.

"Bien, te debo el almuerzo."

"¿Qué te parece mejor una cena?" Se giró hasta ella, su mirada fue al atuendo de ese día y sujetó el tirante de color marrón, para después observarla y sonreír.

"Una cena." Repitió. "¿No crees que sea incómodo para tu novia?" Draco sonrió, olvidaba todo el tiempo que tenía novia, y más estando cerca de Ginevra.

"No, somos amigos ¿o no? ¿Los amigos no van a cenar? ¿La novia de Longbottom se pone celosa porque va a comer-cenar-almorzar con ustedes?" Ginny negó. "Una cena." Susurró en el oído de la pelirroja. "Paso por ti esta noche." Puso un casto beso en el cuello de la todavía no pelirroja chica.

Ginny tragó saliva cuando Draco la dejó sola, se sujetó el cabello y sonrió, al parecer, a Draco le gustaban las chicas con cabello oscuro, no tenía posibilidades, por mucho que le gustara Malfoy, no iba a tener ese color de cabello mucho tiempo sólo para ponerlo.

"Alguien necesita trabajar más." Se burló Susan junto a ella.

"Cierto, lo siento, me distraje."

"Bueno, pues necesitas ir a trabajar."

Ginny caminó hasta su escritorio con su taza de té, estaba completamente fría, se había quedado idiotizada después del atrevimiento de Draco al besarle el cuello, lo observó sobre sus pestañas, él estaba como si nada, ni siquiera la observó cuando regresó a su lugar, así que suspiró un poco más tranquila; o eso pensó, su mente la transportó inmediatamente a su armario ¿qué rayos iba a usar para su cena con Draco al rato?

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse, lo que menos quería era otro error garrafal en alguno de los pergaminos, y echar a perder el lote de impresiones, como hacía unos días, después de su pelea con Smith, claro que aun creía que ese error era una venganza clara y explícita por ese moco murciélago, no se arrepentía, volvería a actuar de esa forma de ser necesario para defender a su frágil amiga, no es que Luna no pudiese hacerlo sola, pero tan deprimida como estaba, con trabajos podía sostener una cuchara por sí sola.

DG

Draco Malfoy se acomodó los puños de su camisa frente al espejo, esperaba que ella no notara que estaba usando uno de sus mejores trajes sólo para llevarla a cenar "como amigos"; esperaba, dependiendo de cómo le fuera esa noche, poder ser honesto de una maldita vez, y confesarle el asunto de Astoria, sólo salía con ella, para llamar su atención, no porque le interesara.

Se apareció cerca del lugar, ya que ella le había dicho que era mejor verse ahí, porque se sentiría un poco presionada si pasaba por ella, sólo contestó con —Usa ropa elegante—. Eso tenía que ser claro para que supiera que no irían a cualquier restaurante, también que estaba claro que la cena que quería como disculpa no es que la pagara, sino su presencia con él.

"Señor Malfoy, por aquí." Lo guiaron hasta su mesa, la mejor del lugar.

"Bien." Otorgó una sonrisa incómoda y ordenó whisky, en lo que ella llegaba para ordenar el primer plato.

Observó a todos los lugares, estaba aburrido y desesperado, habían pasado 45 minutos y ella no se dignaba a aparecer, el patronus que le envió a los quince minutos de que había llegado, no fue contestado, nunca esperó que la forma de disculparse por su actitud infantil fuera dejarlo plantado en uno de los mejores restaurantes, así que envió otro patronus, a una persona diferente.

"¿Tienes mucho esperando?" Cuestionaron a su lado.

"El necesario." Sonrió atento, levantándose.

"Vaya, es la primera vez que me invitas a un restaurante de este calibre."

"Eres mi novia ¿no es así?" Sonrió incómodo.

"Lo soy."

El mesero se acercó rápidamente a ellos, les entregó la carta y volvió a retirarse, la joven observó atenta todo el contenido, no tardó ni dos segundos para llamar al camarero.

"¿Qué es lo que gustan ordenar?"

"¿No tienes algo que no contenga carne?"

Draco levantó la vista hasta ella y después al camarero, negó y pidió disculpas, ordenando por los dos, no podía creer que fuese capaz de preguntar algo así en un lugar como aquél.

"Si vieras como asesinan a los animales sólo para que puedas comerlos…"

"No interesa." Soltó enfadado. "Ya recordé porque no te había traído aquí."

"Sí, yo también, gracias por pensar en mí, supongo que ahora lo hiciste por ser el lugar más exclusivo ¿no es así?"

"Desde luego."

Meditó un segundo si decirle que estaba ahí porque la otra mujer a quien había invitado y seguramente amaría cada corte de carne del menú lo había dejado plantado, pero sería descortés, y no quería vino en su caro traje, la mujer frente a él lo sujetó de la mano, se estiró y lo besó encantada.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #17 "No sé si alguna vez te has dado cuenta de esto, pero las primeras impresiones a menudo son totalmente erróneas."**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

 **Caro:** Cierto que Draco necesita unas clases de como ser un macho alfa, pero él quiere hacer las cosas correctas, lastimosamente para él, da un paso en la dirección correcta y cien en la contraria, ya no falta mucho para que todo este embrollo termine, es una promesa.


	6. Molestar al Dragón

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Draco Malfoy llegó al día siguiente al trabajo sin saber todavía como tendría que comportarse respecto a Ginevra, si ignorarla, haciéndole saber que estaba enfadado porque lo plantara, o hablándole normalmente, para que creyera que no le había importado su inasistencia a su cita, estaba meditándolo cuando se topó con el escritorio vació, ella siempre llegaba antes que él ¿por qué razón ese día no?

"Oh, Malfoy, que bueno que llegas temprano hoy, sólo quería decirte que tus informes se los entregarás a Nastia a partir de hoy."

"¿Qué pasó con Weasley?"

"Bueno, ella…"

"Renunció." Intervino Smith, con una sonrisa triunfal. "Por fin, Susan ¿podemos hablar?"

"Sí, claro, entonces, con Nastia, por favor."

"Claro."

Draco fue hasta su escritorio, el lugar de Ginevra estaba completamente limpio, como si Smith estuviese diciendo la verdad, pero él no creía que Ginevra fuese capaz de renunciar antes de enfrentarlo por no haber asistido, era una exageración, si le preguntaban a Draco; aun así, lo dejó pasar, si ella era capaz de hacer algo así para no verlo ¿por qué tendría que buscarla por una explicación?

"Nastia." Saludó lo más cordal que pudo.

"Hola." Contestó alegre. "Por cierto, me gustaría que me orientaras un poco al respecto de cómo era tu mecánica con Ginny, ya sabes, para no alterarte mientras trabajas, suelo ser… un poco desesperante cuando creo que no entregaremos a tiempo." Sonrió. "Y ahora más, mientras me encargo de supervisar lo que se supone era de Ginevra, en lo que alguien…"

"¿La suple?" Cuestionó.

"Claro que no." Rió divertida. "No soy su mejor amiga, pero nadie podría reemplazarla."

"Como Smith dijo que renunció."

"Pidió unos días, ayer Susan nos pidió de último minuto que le ayudáramos con unos asuntos, ella se negó, porque dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero ya sabes que las peticiones de ayuda de la jefe son más una orden."

"Estuvo trabajando hasta tarde."

"Mejor dicho hasta temprano, yo me fui a la una, pero por lo que dijo Susan, Ginny se fue hasta las cinco de la mañana, junto con ella."

"Y pidió días para descansar apropiadamente." Negó divertido.

"No, tal parece que su amiga Luna Lovegood no la está pasando nada bien, así que pidió unos días porque teme que la próxima vez que la vea, esté tomando al té con Gilderoy Lockhart."

Después de esa noticia, Draco le dijo como trabajaba con Ginny, así que regresó a su escritorio más tranquilo, no podía creer que por un momento, creyó que ella era tan cobarde como para huir así antes de explicar la razón de no asistir a una tonta cena.

Se dedicó a trabajar, completamente tranquilo, sabiendo que al cabo de unos días, ella regresaría, no tenía por qué preocuparse o sentirse ansioso, así que jaló sus pergaminos y sin ni siquiera saber la razón, su vista fue hasta el escritorio vacío y sonrió, en unos días, ya podría molestarla como era su costumbre.

DG

Ginny Weasley peinó su aun cabello oscuro, se estaba hartando demasiado de tenerlo así, pero después de todo, era lo que le había conseguido esa —Cena—. Con Draco, claro que si era la única razón por la cual la había —Invitado—. Era mejor que se decepcionara rápidamente de ella.

"¿Estás segura que estarás bien?" Cuestionó a su amiga.

"Sí, voy a estar bien, ya has faltado unos días al trabajo, y no me dejas hacer nada sola, ya necesito un poco de privacidad." Soltó Luna con el ceño fruncido.

"En serio, no quiero que hagas una tontería ¿bien?"

"No la haré, tranquilízate."

"Bien, en ese caso, iré a trabajar."

El ministerio de Magia estaba como siempre, repleto de gente que iba a solucionar sus asuntos, ella caminó de forma automática hasta su oficina, a poder enfocarse en su trabajo y no en las lágrimas de tristeza de Luna, a veces, como en esa ocasión, agradecía estar soltera y sin ningún compromiso, así, no podían romperle el corazón de esa manera.

"Te dignas a venir a trabajar, Weasley." Se burló Nastia.

"Lo sé, y perdón por darte más trabajo."

"No te preocupes, espero que cuando tenga una emergencia —que esperemos que eso nunca pase—. Tú puedas librarme mi trabajo."

"Claro que sí, posiblemente las emergencias no siempre sean malas." Ginny hizo un gesto con sus manos y su estómago, haciendo que Nastia sonriera feliz.

"Ojalá, Merlín te escuche, Ginny."

"Lo hará, verás que sí."

Fue hasta su escritorio cargando todos los pergaminos que le había dado Nastia, tenía que ponerse al corriente con todo eso, y mientras más rápido, mejor, suspiró, cuando notó que el escritorio de Malfoy seguía vacío, siempre olvidaba la maña que tenía de ser aburridamente puntual, nunca un minuto antes, nunca un minuto después, siempre, en el momento, observó el enorme reloj de pared, cuando el segundero llegó al doce, escuchó un par de pasos, pero no giró, o sería muy obvia.

"Buenos días." El arrastrar de palabras de Draco le hizo tensarse, tenía que decirle que no había ido a la cena, por que trabajó, pero posiblemente creyera que era una excusa barata para no asistir, lo que no iba a decirle, es que odiaba no haber podido hacerlo.

"Buenos días." Sonrió.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Weasley."

"Gracias, pensé que no notarías que me había ido."

"La oficina no olía tan floral sin ti, cualquiera nota eso." Le guiñó un ojo y fue hasta su escritorio.

Ginny ocultó su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿eso había sido una clase de cumplido para su persona? ¿Draco estaba coqueteando con ella? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a ilusionarse para caer en cuenta de que él sólo estaba siendo amable, excesivamente amable con ella, porque no era así con nadie más, al menos en el aspecto laboral, observó en su dirección, él estaba concentrado en sus asuntos.

"Perdón que te interrumpa, sé que tienes que estar ocupada, pero…" Susan dejó un pequeño frasco de color naranja oscuro en el escritorio de ella.

"¿Me estás sobornando con jugo de calabaza?" Sonrió, destapó el frasco y lo llevó a sus labios.

"No." Se lo arrebató Susan, poniéndolo sobre el escritorio. "Contiene Amortentia."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Frunció el ceño. "Mejor ¿para quién era?"

"Reconozco la amortentia a kilómetros, fue mi mejor poción en el colegio." Admitió orgullosa. "Y la única." Sonrió. "No sé quién era la víctima, pero todos sabemos que la única que lo toma aquí eres tú, así que te lo dejaré aquí, para que piensen que caíste, y bueno, así… dejará de ponerlo en todo.

"Bien, gracias."

"De nada, ahora, sigue trabajando."

La no todavía pelirroja chica observó en dirección del jugo, era su favorito en todo el mundo, así que bien y como lo había dicho Susan, suponía que era la víctima, la pregunta era ¿de quién? Se levantó después de unos minutos, lo mejor era ir por un té, así, se quitaría las ganas de tomarse ese jugo.

"Regresaste, pensé que habías renunciado." Se burló Smith.

"No tienes tanta suerte." Soltó enfadada, tomó su varita y la agitó, el agua de su taza comenzó a hervir, soltó una bolsita de té, arrojó un terrón de azúcar y movió sin prestar atención a los murmullos de Smith con alguien a sus espaldas, sujetó sus cosas y salió rumbo a su escritorio, antes de que le dieran más ganas de lanzarle un moco murciélago.

Se dejó caer en su silla, derramando el té, gruñó enfadada, dejó la taza y utilizó un hechizo para solucionar el lío que había ocasionado a causa de su enfado.

"De nuevo tú." Soltó Malfoy. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero a que toda la oficina huele a asuntos florales contigo aquí?" Ginny observó al rubio, que sujetó la etiqueta de la bolsita de té, efectivamente era té floral el que ella siempre tomaba, al final de cuentas, no había sido nada de cumplido.

"Lo siento, es mi té favorito."

"Sí, lo noté por las doscientas cajas que hay en el armario." Sonrió. "Yo prefiero el jugo de calabaza."

"Sí, también me gusta." Giró su vista hasta el pergamino frente a ella.

"Lo noté, pero tiene bastante aquí, así que no me culpes."

Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente, pero no alcanzó a evitar que Draco le diera un gran trago al jugo que había dejado destapado sobre su escritorio.

 _"Eso no era jugo de calabaza, sino amortentia, idiota."_ Contestó enfadada, quitándole el frasco con el ceño fruncido.

"No me siento extraño." Admitió.

"No sabemos quién lo puso." Sólo espera unos momentos y lo sabremos, se observaron por cinco minutos.

"Sí, en lo que el efecto se muestra, iré a trabajar, tengo trabajo." Soltó sin darle importancia y avanzó hasta su escritorio, Ginny observó al chico, ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviera tan enamorado de Astoria lo libraría de ello, así que su vista fue hasta el té.

DG

La vista gris de Draco fue de un lado a otro, Astoria y Blaise parecían llevarse muy bien, pero no le interesaba, estaba atrapado en esa cena, no sólo porque —Su novia—. Estaba presente, sino también su amigo, ahora entendía porque Pansy se había negado a ir con ellos, la —adorable—. Sorpresa de Draco era que su novia se le unió a la —noche de amigos—. Estaba aburrido, pero sabía que se vería bastante descortés si se disculpaba y decía que iría a su apartamento a dormir, nada le aseguraría que ella no lo seguiría; y no estaba de humor de tenerla encima, besándolo para animarlo a tener sexo con ella.

Su vista se dirigió al ver entrar al chico que entró, era el que había peleado con Lovegood en ese restaurante, le sorprendió verlo ahí, sí que tenía mucho valor para ir a cenar solo, sus quijadas se apretaron un poco cuando vio a la chica de cabello oscuro, tenía un ajustado vestido negro, estaba muy bien arreglada para ir a ver al ex de su amiga, la mejor amiga, según todos.

"Deberíamos hacer algo para San Valentín." Sugirió Astoria. "Aún no he visto a Pansy."

"Y ni la verás." Soltó Draco poniendo atención a la charla de su novia y su amigo.

"¿Por qué no?" Cuestionó Astoria frunciendo el ceño.

"Tiene planes para San Valentín, una junta, en Marruecos, y no creo que la cancele por lo que sea que quieras hacer."

"En eso tienes razón, el empoderamiento femenino." Sonrió orgullosa la mujer.

"Como digas."

"Deberíamos ir al apartamento y continuar allá ¿no lo crees, Draco?

El rubio enfocó su mirada en su amigo, que le sonrió divertido, ya se había dado cuenta de que Ginevra estaba ahí, o mejor dicho, posiblemente lo sabía, porque había sido decisión de Blaise a donde ir a cenar.

"Como gusten." Se encogió de hombros.

"A menos que tengas una muy buena vista." Sonrió el chico.

"Mi novia es una buena vista en donde sea." Apresuró a desviar la atención de Astoria.

"Gracias, amor." Se estiró hasta él, para besarlo.

"Entonces, es hora de irnos."

Blaise sacó los galeones y los dejó sobre la mesa, no prestó mucha atención, ya que el rostro de Astoria estaba frente al del rubio, mientras intentaba tragarlo con ese beso, posiblemente era caníbal y nadie se había percatado de ello.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos." Murmuró agitada.

"¡Y no olviden el hechizo silenciador esta vez, no me han dejado dormir por días!" Exclamó Blaise, y supo que su cometido era que Ginny se percatara de su presencia, por fortuna y por lo poco que Astoria le dejó, no los notó, y lo agradeció.

Caminaron hasta el área de desaparición y chimeneas, ellos optaron por la aparición, él por la chimenea, así, en lo que era su turno, podía observar a la no pelirroja chica, que para ese momento, había sujetado con ambas manos las de Rolf Scamander, su estómago gruñó, y pudo distinguir que no era de hambre, sino más bien, de rabia pura.

DG

La mirada de Rolf estaba en las manos de Ginny, que jamás se había tomado tal atrevimiento, así que suspiró, y luchó con las ganas de irse, no estaba de humor para soportar nada más, no con Smith enviándole notas sobre lo feliz que estaba porque él y Luna hubiesen terminado, y que apareciera cuando ella le había citado para hablar respecto a su relación, lo había hecho explotar, amaba a Luna, y al menos él, no tenía duda sobre eso.

"Ella no la está pasando nada bien." Comentó Ginny.

"Lo dices como si yo estuviese en la gran fiesta." Soltó enfadado, alejando sus manos.

"Rolf, en serio ¿crees que te hubiese pedido vernos si no estuviese preocupada por ella?" Negó. "Dime, de estar al grado que ella ¿tus amigos no la hubiesen buscado ya?" Rolf apretó la quijada, la extraña chica que tenía enfrente tenía razón.

"Te cambiaste el look." Cambió de tema.

"Luna." Argumentó, logrando que él sonriera, por primera vez, desde que había terminado con la rubia. "Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi cambio de look, sino de mi amiga."

"Sí, lo sospeché, vienes un poco arreglada para convencerme."

"Ah, esto." Sonrió. "Tengo una cena con mi hermano y su novia, es formal el asunto."

"Y te desviaste de tu familia para solucionar los problemas de Luna." Soltó sorprendido. "Con lo mucho que tu familia es primero, me sorprende."

"Es que ella es de mi familia, Rolf, tal vez no tengamos la misma sangre, pero Luna es mi hermana, más que eso también es mi mejor amiga, claro que iba a tardar a los asuntos de mi hermano si con eso consigo que logren arreglar toda esta situación."

"Para que termine llegando Smith otra vez." Negó. "No lo creo."

"La Madriguera." Argumentó. "Smith no sabe dónde está la casa de mis padres, y aunque lo supiera, no podría pasar la barrera."

"Bien." Aceptó. "¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana, después del trabajo."

"De acuerdo."

"Yo estaré ahí, para lanzarle un maldito hechizo a Smith si se aparece, pero tendrán su privacidad."

"Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros, Ginevra."

"No agradezcas, odio verla así de triste, y sé que eres la razón que le da luz a su vida, ahora, si no te molesta, me iré, porque tengo cosas que hacer."

Ginny fue hasta la zona de desaparición y chimeneas del restaurante, topándose con Draco Malfoy, que le veía directamente, un extraño calor le recorrió, le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

"Hola, no sabía que vendrías." Comentó amablemente la chica.

"Sí, vine con mi novia y Blaise."

"Oh." Observó alrededor.

"Usaron la forma más rápida, yo usaré la chimenea."

"De acuerdo, yo usaré el atajo también."

"Pensé que Scamander era el ex de tu amiga." Soltó sujetándola de la muñeca, para evitar que se fuera, pero lo llevó con ella hasta la pequeña reunión, para fortuna de Draco, siempre iba de traje, o la mayoría del tiempo.

"Oh, genial." Soltó frunciendo el ceño un tanto enfadada.

"Cariño, llegaste." Ginny se giró hasta su padre, que venía con una gran sonrisa, se supone que tendrías que estar aquí desde hace cuarenta minutos ¿qué pasó contigo?"

"Se le atoró el ex novio de su mejor amiga." Escupió Malfoy, logrando que Ginny girara enfadada a verlo, así que Arthur se percató de él.

"Malfoy." Soltó en un tono sorprendido.

"Él ya se va."

"Oh no, no me voy." Sonrió y avanzó hasta el resto de las personas presentes en el lugar.

"Ya sé que es tu amigo, y que lo invitaras a pasar año nuevo con nosotros, no significa que lo traerás a cada reunión importante ¿está claro?" La reprendió su padre.

"Papá, él me sujetó del brazo cuando me iba, así que lo traje por error, y ya lo has escuchado, no se irá."

"Usarás la chimenea la próxima vez."

"¿Y arruinar el vestido?" Se burló. "Me costó la mitad de galeones en mi bóveda en Gringotts, olvida que use la chimenea."

"Oye, oye, oye." La detuvo su padre. "¿Qué rayos tienes en el cabello?"

"Un hechizo que salió mal." Puso mala cara y se alejó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la familia Weasley había un hijo de cabellos oscuros, así que todos la observaron sorprendidos y murmuraron, pero ella no le prestó atención, fue directamente hasta la bebida, buscó con la mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontró, así que suspiró tranquila, se había marchado.

"Diez galeones a que buscas a Potter." Soltó Draco, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, se giró asustada hasta él.

"Pensé que ya te habías ido." Soltó frunciendo el ceño.

"No." Se negó. "Me debes una cena ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Eso…"

"Ni siquiera me interesa, a decir verdad, no llegaste, pero mi novia sí."

"Oh, la cena era para tres." Se burló.

"Esta cena es para más de tres." Se encogió de hombros.

"Es una cena familiar, somos Weasley, es obvio que somos más de tres."

"Todos tienen pareja, por lo que pude notar, menos tú, así que digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor al quedarme." Se acercó deliberadamente a ella.

"Preferiría salir con un Inferí antes que contigo, Malfoy, no te hagas ilusiones de que me estás haciendo un favor, no es así."

"Oh, un Inferí." Repitió asombrado. "Sí que tus gustos son extraños."

"A lo que me refiero, es que jamás saldría contigo, y no hay posibilidad de que alguien piense que somos pareja en esta reunión."

"Oh, no sabía que tu familia…"

"Estás en medio de una gran masa de Weasleys, no los insultaría de ser tú." Se alejó de él, un poco enfadada.

Odiaba a Malfoy, tenía que echarle en cara que su perfecta y adorable novia nunca lo dejaría plantado, bueno, pues entonces al diablo, que se quedara con su estúpida y horripilante novia y que a ella la dejara en paz, que se fuera al infierno, con todo y su amabilidad que podía confundirse con coqueteo, se puso junto a su hermano Charlie, con el ceño fruncido, sabía que si Draco no se iba después de eso, al menos no se acercaría y la molestaría, no lo admitía, pero Charles le había ocasionado un toque intimidante, y no se atrevería a molestar al dragón.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #24 "** **Eso no era jugo de calabaza, sino amortentia, idiota.** **"**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

 **Caro:** Sólo es cuestión de que Draco se decida, y deje de acobardarse cuando Ginny dice algo o escucha algo y cree que será rechazado, en el momento en que lo decida, las cosas fluirán por un sólo camino.


	7. Ayuda Que No Ayuda

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Charlie Weasley pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermanita menor, mientras seguía riendo de los comentarios que hacía uno de sus primos, pero a Ginny eso no le interesaba, estaba aburrida, sin embargo, no iba a rebajarse y comenzar a buscar de nuevo a Malfoy, tenía que entender de una buena vez, que ese idiota, estaba saliendo con alguien, y ella no sería el plato de segunda mesa de nadie, lo mejor era que siguiera su camino y no se distrajera en pequeñeces.

"Dime, Ginny, el rubio ese que anda por ahí ¿llegó contigo?" Cuestionó su primo Bertie.

"Sí, llegó junto conmigo ¿por qué?" Frunció el ceño con una incomodidad creciendo en ella.

 _"Entonces ¿eso significa que es una cita?_ " Sonrió. "Desde que Harry te dejó no has salido con nadie, todos comenzamos a hacer apuesta con George al respecto si te quedarías solterona o te subirías a cualquier tren próximo.

"No, no es ninguna cita, y a nadie tendría por qué importarles si me quedaré solterona o no."

"Bueno, eres la primera mujer Weasley en generaciones, sería una lástima que no tuvieras progenies ¿no lo crees?"

Ginny le dedicó una mirada a su hermano mayor, que había estado conteniendo la risa, no podía creer que no estuviera defendiéndola, de haber sabido, se hubiese ido a refugiar con Bill, quien después de todo, era el que más la quería en esa familia, al parecer.

"Iré por algo de beber." Argumentó enfadada.

"No vayas a volverte alcohólica, por favor." Bromeó Bertie.

"Desde luego que no lo haré, contigo, la familia tiene suficientes genes alcohólicos para heredar a todas las progenies, me alegro que no tendré, así no heredarán la mala cepa del tío Bertie.

Sus zancadas eran largas y pesadas, quería lanzarle un moco murciélago a Bertie, pero no iba a darle el placer de hacerla caer tan bajo, observó sobre su hombro cuando el cabello rubio platino pasó detrás de ella, tenía un vaso con whisky, y charlaba con una mujer que no recordaba haberla visto, así que no era de su familia, sino de la familia de la novia.

"No te ves para nada feliz." Soltó Luna en un tono suave.

"Bueno, tú sí, te atreviste a salir de la cama, y eso que pensé que tomaría mucho más que una cena Weasley para lograrlo."

"No podía faltar, aunque realmente hubiese deseado quedarme en casa, cobijada mientras lloraba comiéndome el helado."

"Me alegro que salieras de la cama." La abrazó.

"Trajiste a Malfoy, aunque a juzgar porque estás dejando que le coqueteen, no vinieron de la manera en la que pensé que querías."

"No, no es una cita."

"Y no estás nada feliz porque no lo sea."

"Él está saliendo con Astoria Greengrass, por favor no perdamos eso de foco, porque no quiero ser la…"

"Bien, entonces, te recomiendo que comiences a tratarlo como un amigo cordial y a dejar de traerlo a reuniones familiares."

"Él se ha colado, yo no lo he traído por placer." Soltó enfadada. "Me sujetó del brazo justo cuando me aparecía hacia aquí." Luna asintió.

DG

Draco observó a una enfadada Ginevra alejarse del hermano que entrenaba dragones, así que después de horas, podría acercarse a ella sin que su integridad física corriera peligro alguno, y en eso estaba, cuando fue interceptado por una castaña de ojos grandes y expresivos.

"Veo que has estado muy solo todo el rato." Le sonrió.

"Sí, bueno, es que… la persona con la que vine… ha estado un poco ocupada, saludando a su familia, que es bastante numerosa."

"Y por el hecho de que no los saluda contigo, significa que no eres su cita ¿cierto?"

"No, no lo soy, somos amigos nada más, ella respeta a mi novia."

"Oh, sales con alguien." Sujetó el brazo de Draco y sonrió, acercándose más a él. "No interesa mucho, ya que no estoy buscando algo muy en serio."

"Vaya, pues realmente yo sí lo estoy buscando algo bastante serio con mi novia."

"Oh, lamento interrumpir." La voz alegre de Ginevra lo hizo voltear.

"Te desocupaste." Sonrió burlón.

"Sí, la charla del primo Bertie sin duda estaba muy interesante."

"Oh, eres Weasley." Dijo la castaña. "Creí que todos los Weasley eran pelirrojos.

Ginny hizo una mueca, y se alejó cuando la mano de Draco fue hasta uno de los mechones sueltos que tenía, la otra mujer los observó, enarcando una ceja, y los dos fueron salvados por una pequeña rubia delgaducha.

"Aquí están." Soltó Luna con una sonrisa.

"Luna." Saludó Draco.

"Me estaba preguntando si el ponche podría tener un poco de nargles, ¿podrías ayudarme a descubrirlo?" Sujetó a Draco del brazo y lo llevó hasta la mesa.

Las dos mujeres se observaron durante un instante, pero sin Draco ahí, la castaña terminó dándose media vuelta y alejándose, no sin antes observar de arriba abajo a Ginny, que sólo puso los ojos en blanco cuando le dio la espalda y fue hasta Hermione.

"Veo que trajiste a Malfoy." Murmuró nada feliz.

"No por gusto." Soltó.

"Claro, pues no se ve para nada incómodo."

"Sólo lo está haciendo para molestarme, lo sé."

"Pues se le da bastante bien hacer eso." Murmuró nada feliz.

"¿Dónde está Ron?" Cuestionó Ginny.

"No tarda, al parecer él y Harry tuvieron un poco más de trabajo, no tardan en llegar."

"Harry viene." Murmuró Ginny, llevándose una mano al a nuca.

"Ya ambos han superado eso, así que no te preocupes tanto."

"Él no me preocupa, mi familia me preocupa, ¿Sabías que George está haciendo apuestas sobre mi soltería y cuánto durará?"

"Lo sabía." Aceptó.

"Gracias por ponerme al tanto sobre eso, Hermione."

"No es para tanto, así que no vi necesidad de ponerte al tanto, además, no veo a todos acosándolo para que vuelva contigo."

DG

Ginny Weasley sopló un mechón de cabello oscuro ¿cuánto tiempo iba a durar de ese color? Lo odiaba, y se odiaba a sí misma por intentar cambiar sólo para agradarle a un chico, gruñó y tuvo que recorrer un lugar más el cinturón a lo que estaba acostumbrada, el ejercicio le estaba haciendo efecto sin duda, había perdido un par de tallas, al menos, ya que todo eso no le hacía sentirse ni un poco más atractiva, si algo andaba mal, no estaba en su cuerpo, al menos físicamente.

Llegó al ministerio y se dirigió hasta la el Departamento en el que trabajaba, se le había hecho tarde, ya que Luna se había alargado en los agradecimientos, al menos Rolf había hecho algo bien y mandado una nota a su amiga, para pedirle verla, y solucionar de una vez por todas los malentendidos entre ellos.

Febrero estaba cada vez más cerca, y su odio por San Valentín crecía con cada día que se acercaba ese mes, para Ginny, no había nada peor que el mes de Febrero, lo detestaba, y para ser el mes más corto del año, para ella, siempre era el más interminable de todos ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto? No recordaba que esa fecha o mes, le gustara.

Al llegar a su escritorio, se dedicó a trabajar, sin prestar atención a nadie a su alrededor, realmente la llegada del segundo mes del año, solía ponerla de una manera bastante inestable.

"Gracias por dejarme solo entre tanto pelirrojo." Soltó Draco Malfoy con los brazos cruzados.

"No fuimos juntos, tengo que recordarte que me sujetaste del brazo y por accidente, te uniste, pero no es como… ¿Qué rayos haces?" Frunció el ceño.

"El lugar huele demasiado a…"

"No me digas." Lo cortó ella y observó el té. "Ya tenía mis sospechas desde que no te hizo efecto el jugo de calabaza."

"¿Intentaste idiotizarme con Amortentia, Weasley?"

"¿Eres idiota acaso?" Bufó. "Al parecer el té tiene amortentia, Susan pensó que era el jugo de calabaza."

"Alguien intenta darte amortentia al parecer."

"Sólo es un juego, pero… creo que a la mayoría de la gente se le suele olvidar que me críe con Fred y George." Sonrió.

"La mayoría de las personas normales queremos olvidar el hecho de que Fred y George vinieron al mundo." Admitió Draco.

La aun no pelirroja lo observó con el ceño fruncido, aunque sabía muy bien lo que el rubio quería decir, no le agradaba, para nada, que hicieran comentarios así, no porque le recordaba que Fred…

"¿Qué haces?" Cuestionó a Malfoy cuando le quitó la taza.

"Nada."

"Malfoy." Lo llamó levantándose rápidamente y siguiéndolo.

"No me sigas, Weasley." Pidió.

"No me digas que hacer, Malfoy." Soltó enfadada.

"Nunca lo haría." Sonrió de lado.

DG

Draco sonrió encantado de que Ginevra se preocupara por él, porque hiciera algo estúpido que lo perjudicara, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

"¡Pero qué rayos te pasa, Malfoy!" Bramó Smith.

"Lo siento tanto, Smith." Se burló el rubio. "Pero ha estado llegando un olor a animal muerto, y era necesario que alguien te dijera que estás apestando, que deberías darte una buena ducha."

"Eres un…"

"Basta." Intervino Susan. "¿Pueden explicarme qué demonios pasa entre ustedes dos?"

"Considero que merece una suspensión." Murmuró Draco. "Sus bromas están fuera de lugar, ni siquiera Fred o George Weasley se prestarían a ponerle amortentia a una compañera de trabajo sólo porque… ni siquiera sé por qué."

"¿Amortentia?" Soltó confundido Smith. "Creo que te has tomado una poción que te dañó las neuronas, Malfoy."

Susan se giró hasta Malfoy, una vez que notara el auténtico conflicto en la mirada de Smith, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que no estaba fingiendo, y fuera quien fuera quien hubiese puesto la amortentia en los tés de Ginny, no había sido él.

"Vayan todos a trabajar, y si ustedes dos vuelven a tener altercados así, los suspenderé a ambos ¿les queda claro?" Observó de Draco a Smith.

"Totalmente." Aceptó Malfoy.

Ginny negó y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Smith quejándose de que el rubio había perdido la cabeza, así que a él no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su escritorio y limitarse a escribir su parte del trabajo para entregarlo a tiempo; pero la interrogante seguía ahí ¿quién rayos le había puesto amortentia a Ginevra en el té?

Levantó la vista hasta la aun no pelirroja chica, y se quedó unos momentos observándola, la manera en la que sus cejas se contraían un poco cuando estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, ella lo estaba volviendo loco ¿por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podían actuar como personas normales y aceptar que se atraían? Porque una parte loca en los pensamientos del rubio, le gritaba fuertemente que ella se sentía tan atraída por él, como él por ella.

¿Podría darle veritaserum y arrancarle la verdad de una vez por todas?

No, no caería tan bajo, era demasiado por una mujer, y él se había jurado una y mil veces, que no le rogaría a nadie por un poco de atención, y Ginevra Weasley no era tan importante como para que rompiera un voto tan sagrado con él mismo.

"Qué serio." Se burló Susan.

"Lo siento, estaba intentando formular un comentario ingenioso." Sonrió incómodo.

"Sólo quiero decirte que ya sé quién fue la persona de la amortentia, y que deberías dejar a Smith tranquilo de una vez por todas." La mujer se alejó del rubio.

DG

Ginny observó a Draco sentarse frente a ella, se encogió de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia a nada más, dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso, y no iba a amargarse la vida.

"Estás bastante seria desde hace unos días."

"Es mi cuenta regresiva al inevitable infierno." Admitió con aflicción en la voz.

"Vaya, eso sin duda me deja curioso ¿Qué es el infierno para ti, Weasley?"

"Febrero y su día del amor." Admitió.

"Bueno, así como eres de entusiasta con Navidad y Año Nuevo, creí que lo serías con San Valentín."

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer esa comparación de nuevo, o te sacaré los ojos y se los daré de comer a los patos del estanque en la casa de mis padres."

"Ya lo siento, pero sí creí que te gustaba todo eso de los regalos, el amor y…"

"San Valentín va en contra de todo lo que se supone festejan." Soltó enfadada.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que no te gusta San Valentín?

"No lo sé." Admitió ella. "Desde siempre, supongo, recuerdo que en Hogwarts…"

"Oh, ha salido a colación la verdadera razón." Soltó burlesco.

"No sé de qué hablas, y la razón por la que te estás comenzando a reír." Lo pateó debajo de la mesa. "Basta, es molesto que te estés riendo como loco, es feo reírse de las personas, y más cuando éstas desconocen la razón." Frunció aún más el entrecejo.

 _"Siempre es cruel reírse de las personas, por supuesto, aunque a veces si le escribieron una canción fea a su crush, es difícil de controlarse."_

La realidad le cayó a Ginny como un balde de agua fría, había olvidado por completo aquella tonta y espantosa canción de San Valentín que le había compuesto a Harry, negó apesumbrada cubriéndose el rostro cuando la sonrisa fanfarrona de Draco creció aún más en ese rostro aristocrático y atractivo.

"Tienes razón, es tu culpa que odie el mes de Febrero."

"¿Mi culpa has dicho?" Elevó las cejas completamente consternado.

"Estabas ahí ¿lo olvidaste?" Malfoy negó.

"Por eso me estoy burlando, porque estaba ahí, lo recuerdo, fue espantosa."

"¿Y tú ataque gritándome que él jamás me haría caso?" Cuestionó seria. "¿Eso también lo recuerdas?

"Para ser honesto, esa parte está nublada en mi mente."

"Desde luego, nunca recuerdas las cosas que no te convienen."

"Así tiene que ser ¿por qué acordarse de algo que no me conviene?" Sonrió descaradamente.

"Te odio cuando te comportas así."

"En realidad estás locamente enamorada de mí."

"No, algo así, jamás pasará, ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Malfoy."

"Me parece bien, porque te recuerdo que tengo novia."

"No se me olvida, principalmente porque eres como un tierno hurón, en mi mente, no eres un chico al cuál considerar para nada en ese aspecto." Se encogió de hombros.

Se llevó la mano al cuello un poco nerviosa, al ver la intensidad con la que él le miraba después de que salieron esas estúpidas palabras de su boca; no sabía porque siempre tenía que decir idioteces, pero era algo que tenía algo así como su método de defensa, para que él no se creyera con el poder suficiente como para rechazarla.

"Es bueno saberlo." Soltó él serio.

"Sí, desde luego, así ya no te harás ilusiones."

"Tendré que romper mi carta de rompimiento con Astoria, donde le relato los pensamientos insanos que tengo por ti."

Ginny rió divertida, pero su risa se ahogó cuando él no cambió de expresión ¿cómo tendría que tomar todo esto? Su estómago estaba llenándose de una estampida cuando la risa burlona de Malfoy resonó en sus oídos, sí que la había hecho, por un segundo, lo había creído, que bueno y él no le había dado tiempo de retractarse.

"Gracias al cielo bromeabas, estaba a punto de romper con lo que sería una incómoda situación."

"Bastante incómoda." Aceptó Draco.

Los dos se observaron un momento sin decir nada, Ginny acomodo sus mechones oscuros detrás de la oreja, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, cambió de tema, por fortuna, Malfoy no opuso resistencia a cambiar la charla por algo menos importante.

"Ha sido entretenida la charla." Se burló él. "Pero tengo que irme, tengo una cita."

"Sí, lo supongo." Admitió ella. "Suerte con Astoria." Le guiñó un ojo.

Se levantó antes de que a él le diera por comenzar a charlar sobre que su novia era maravillosa y que no había nada mejor que estar con ella y que no necesitaba suerte porque era magnifica, huyó, como si no hubiese mañana.

Entró a su apartamento, que estaba vacío, Luna debería de seguir con Rolf, y eso le hacía sentirse mejor, al menos una de las dos tendría que tener un buen futuro en el amor, y no había nadie más que lo mereciera, que Luna.

Se calentó la comida que su amiga había hecho y cenó, ese día no haría ejercicio, se quedaría ahí, mirando al techo, mientras pensaba en lo estúpida que estaba siendo, ¿por qué mejor no se humillaba un poco y le decía a Malfoy que le gustaba? Posiblemente no le diría eso, le diría que le atrae, de una forma sexual, y… si algo entre ellos podía darse… como una aventura, no le veía nada de malo.

Claro que después apareció en su mente el recuerdo de que él estaba saliendo con Astoria Greengrass, y las palabras de Hermione en la comparación entre ellas, y sobre lo mucho que la hija menor de la familia Greengrass merecía casi un monumento por ser la señorita perfecta.

"Estás gruñendo." Murmuró la vocecita suave de Luna.

"Ya deberías estar acostumbrada." Se rió.

"Pensé que mi charla con Malfoy le había animado a invitarte a salir."

"¿Qué tú dijiste qué?"

"No dije nada, sólo sugerí, que hacían una bonita pareja, claro que te observó y dijo que no eres mucho de su tipo." Señaló su cabello.

"Lo imaginé." Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #25 "Entonces ¿Eso significa que es una cita?** **" y el Prompt #19 " _Siempre es cruel reírse de las personas, por supuesto, aunque a veces si le escribieron una canción fea a su crush, es difícil de controlarse."_**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

 **Caro:** Hola, la razón por la que la amortentia no le hizo efecto a Draco es porque no estaba en el jugo de calabaza, sino en el té que estaba junto al frasco, por eso le llegó el olor, pero no le hizo efecto, porque era simple jugo de calabaza.

 **DrinnyZone:** Sí, si pensaba en continuar, pero había estado un poco ocupada, perdón por tardar tanto en hacerlo.


	8. Cena

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Draco Malfoy avanzó tranquilamente hasta la oficina sin percatarse un momento de la algarabía colectiva, todo el mundo estaba colocando los fabulosos y extravagantes adornos de San Valentín, deshaciéndose por fin, de los tan odiados de Navidad, y es que a él; esta fecha le era tan son importancia, ni siquiera el hecho de que en la actualidad estuviese saliendo con la mujer más sensacional del mundo, le hacía querer festejar San Valentín.

Sacó el cigarro de su boca, y sus ojos devoraron sin culpa alguna a la joven mujer frente a él, el trasero firme —al menos se veía de esa manera— quedaba a la altura de su rostro, traía una falda ceñida al cuerpo, así que podía ver sin problema la buena figura, se detuvo en el escote, y los mechones rojos sueltos que se escapaban de su peinado, sin duda no era la apariencia sobria que tenía Ginevra Weasley cada mañana al llegar, haciendo que Draco se aclarara la garganta.

"Bueno, Weasley ¿se puede saber qué ocurre?"

La voz pausada y tranquila del rubio la sobresaltaron, haciendo que la silla se tambaleara y por un segundo pareciera que iba a caerse, aunque no lo hizo, los brazos de Draco ya se habían despegado de sus costados y elevado para sujetarla, aunque no fue necesario.

"Ex jugadora de Quidditch profesional ¿recuerdan?" Sonrió triunfal.

"Como olvidarlo, siempre lo presumes ¿Qué haces ahí?"

"Una lechuza del tamaño de una Bludger quedó atascada, así que…"

"¿No pudiste hacer magia? ¿Eres una muggle acaso?

"La magia la llevó a ese punto." Soltó.

"Claro, pensé que mostrarnos los calzones era tu buen obsequio para _San Valentín._ " Comentó en un tono sarcástico Draco.

"No se me ven." Frunció el entrecejo la chica. "Y aún faltan 14 días para San Valentín."

"Como sea." Restó importancia. "Déjame intentarlo."

La sujetó de la cintura, aunque sus manos resbalaron hasta quedar en sus axilas, le miró un instante y sonrió socarrón.

"Has estado ejercitándote ¿no?"

"Idiota." Lo alejó de su cuerpo con las mejillas rojas como manzanas.

Ginny y Susan no fueron para nada discretas, Draco Malfoy tenía el mejor trasero en todo el Departamento, o en el Ministerio entero, podrían decir.

"Deberían conseguirse novio, en lugar de mirar mi trasero de esa forma." Bufó sin verlas.

"No es tan fabuloso, Malfoy." Mintió la pelirroja.

Él soltó una risa gutural, desde Navidad del año pasado, donde le había tocado obsequiarle a Ginny, se habían vuelto _amigos,_ charlaban, bromeaban y se pedían consejos laborales, y hacía casi un mes, el rubio había comenzado una relación con Astoria Greengrass, la gente ya había comenzado a notar un cambio en él, bastante favorable, atribuyéndolo a la adorable y sensacional Astoria.

"Toda tuya." Comentó él colocándole a la joven la lechuza en los brazos. "ahora me iré a trabajar."

"Claro, claro, gracias por la ayuda."

"No agradezcas, Weasley, a veces ayudo a los menos afortunados como tú." Se burló.

"Tiene un trasero fabuloso." Murmuró Susan cuando Draco se había marchado a su escritorio.

"Completamente." Admitió la pelirroja y se alejó.

GD

La mujer por fin pelirroja de nuevo observó la larga tira de corazones adornando la ventana de su apartamento, lucían un poco extraños, pero no descubría la razón.

"Te has quedado observando tus propios adornos, significa que te gustan mucho ¿no?"

"Claro." Contestó ella a su mejor amigo Neville.

"¿Por qué los pusiste? Se supone que ya superaste a Harry."

"Sabía que algo andaba mal con ellos, pero no recordaba qué." Se burló.

"Deberías pedirle a Malfoy una nueva, ya sabes, aun guardas un par de adornos Navideños de esa fiestecilla del año pasado."

"Él sale con Astoria Greengrass." Le recordó.

"No pasa desapercibido para ti ¿verdad?"

"Del todo no." Admitió mientras se encogía de hombros, restando importancia.

"Quién lo hubiese imaginado, que algún día, te llamaría la atención Draco Malfoy."

"No es como si fuese el mejor prospecto, no es ni siquiera un prospecto." Se corrigió a sí misma, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo le dejó en claro que no pensó bien antes de hablar.

"Posiblemente le agrades también." Sugirió el chico, sin perder el tono pícaro en su amplia sonrisa.

"No es como si me interesara ser de su agrado, sólo trabajamos juntos y comenzamos a llevarnos bien, ¿qué tiene de malo eso, Neville?"

"Absolutamente nada."

"Exacto, además, si le agradara, no hubiese comenzado a salir con Astoria."

El varón ya no dijo nada, Ginny últimamente estaba siendo muy abierta respecto a sus emociones provocadas por el heredero Malfoy, y cada que él o Luna abordaban el tema de su boca, negaba haber estado hablando de él.

GD

La mirada castaña de Ginny Weasley estaba enfocada sobre los pequeños monos de nieve danzando en su helado, no tenía nada que hacer, y nunca era un mal momento para ir a Florean Fortescue, así que tomó la mesa del balcón y se perdió a si misma entre sus pensamientos.

"Parece que a alguien le encanta el sitio ¿me equivoco?" Ginny sonrió al chico que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

"¿A ti te parece agradable seguir a las chicas a su heladería favorita?" Se recargó en el dorso de la mano.

"No te estoy siguiendo." Contestó en un tono tranquilo. "Y no eres la única que tiene por heladería favorita, esta heladería."

"Es bueno ser ilustrada, Malfoy."

"Listo cariño." La mirada de la pelirroja se desvió hasta la mujer que se acercó a Draco, traía un helado en la mano, y una adorable sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"Astoria, ella es…"

"Ginevra Weasley, ex cazadora de las Arpías, el equipo favorito de mi hermana, un placer, soy Astoria, la novia de Draco."

"Mucho gusto, Astoria." Le sonrió incómoda, mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, y que casi no tengo la fortuna de interactuar con los compañeros del trabajo de Draco, ¿te apetecería ir a comer con nosotros ahora que terminemos el helado?"

La mirada sorprendida de Ginny no se despegó de Astoria, sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro, buscando una cita rezagada, un cumpleaños de último momento, pero ese día no había nada que le impidiera ir con ellos, y por lo visto, a Malfoy no le incomodaba que su novia se tomara atribuciones sin consultarlo antes.

"Hey, tú, pelirroja desabrida" Ginny dio un salto ya que la habían tomado desprevenida.

Draco de inmediato se acercó al balcón, posiblemente dispuesto a dar un montón improperios a quien se atrevía a faltarle al respeto, después de todo, eran amigos, de esos que saludas, pero no te detienes a charlar, de esos que platicas cuando coinciden en algún sitio, pero no profundizan en los temas.

"Oi." Sonrió emocionada la chica, su salvación se había aparecido a los pies de ese balcón.

"He vuelto por unos días y esperé coincidir contigo aquí, vuelvo mañana a Osaka ¿quieres una comida conmigo?"

"Ah." Su mirada regresó hasta la pareja, el rostro de Draco estaba en el helado de la pelirroja, pero en ese instante la observó.

"Por nosotros no hay problema." Comentó Astoria. "Comprendemos."

"Muchas gracias, y será la próxima ocasión, ahora bajo, Watson."

Sujetó su vaso de nieve de forma rápida, ocasionando que los muñecos de nieve que habían estado peleando se sacudieran violentamente y rodaran hasta deshacerse; pasó junto al rubio sin decir nada, sin embargo, se despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla de Astoria, se giró a él y le dedicó un rápido e imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, antes de salir apresurada.

"¿Con quién hablaba?" Cuestionó curiosa la chica.

"Walter Watson."

"Ya." Aceptó sin hacer más preguntas.

GD

El restaurante a donde Walter y Ginny fueron no era para nada algo ostentoso, por el contrario, era sencillo y se encontraba en el mundo muggle, estuvieron riendo todo el tiempo mientras esperaban su comida, la gente les veía raro, pero no prestaron mucha atención a ello.

"Bien dime ¿con quién estabas? que pude notar el alivio en tu mirada cuando te pedí venir a comer."

"Me topé con Malfoy y su novia."

"Ex novio tuyo." Elevó una ceja.

"¿Qué? No, para nada, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, conocidos, pero por lo visto su novia es demasiado… amable y social."

"Tú también eres muy social."

"Yo no estoy comparándome con nadie." Sonrió Ginny. "Es sólo que ni siquiera la conozco, y me invitó a comer con ellos."

"Eres compañera de trabajo de su novio, sin duda eso es lo que quería para sonsacar información sobre cómo se comporta en el trabajo, las mujeres son todos unos sabuesos cuando se trata de su hombre."

"No quiero ser la indiscreta que hable de más sólo por charlar y ser amable."

"Buen punto, mejor sigamos con nuestra charla."

Se quedaron callados cuando la mesera se acercó a ellos, dejó el plato de Walter y regresó por las cosas de Ginny, que no dijo nada hasta que la joven se alejó después de la negativa de ambos a que no se les ofrecía nada más.

"Pero dime ¿cómo va todo contigo?" Sonrió Ginny.

"Bien, tengo una novia, que posiblemente no sea mi distracción."

"Ah, así que será la futura señora Watson."

"No es algo oficial."

"Bueno, pero por algo se comienza ¿no dicen eso?"

"En San Valentín se la presentaré a mi padre y ya veremos si es la indicada después."

"Walter Watson presentando una chica a Sam, eso sin duda es señal de que las campanas de boda están por sonar."

"La gente se vuelve loca en Febrero, todos se creen súper enamorados, ya lo verás, mi ojo interno me dice que al menos dos de tus compañeros anunciarán boda antes de que termine el mes." Ginny rió, incrédula de la predicción de Walter. "Bueno, es más, el 13 alguien te dirá que va a casarse."

"Dime que apuestas." Elevó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Lo que quieras, sé que no me tocará perder."

"Entonces no tienes que temer."

"La cabellera." Apostó. "Te apuesto a que alguien te dirá a más tardar el 13 que se casará, y otra persona después del 15 de mes."

"La cabellera." Repitió sin salir del estupor.

Ambos odiaban el hecho de cortar el cabello, Watson lo llevaba un poco debajo de los hombros, y en cuanto a ella, bueno, desde que conoció a Harry en el Andén 9/4 jamás se lo había vuelto a cortar; odiaba la idea de cortárselo, y sabía que él igual, así que tenía que estar muy seguro de aquello.

"Trato hecho." No podía echarse atrás, era una Weasley, después de todo, y sobre todo, una orgullosa Gryffindor.

GD

Los días avanzaron tranquilos para Ginny, se dedicó al trabajo, claro que de vez en rato, cuando se levantaba por un poco de té, Malfoy se colocaba junto a ella, para volver a llenar su taza de café, charlaban un rato, hasta que ella se daba cuenta de que habían pasado buenos minutos y tenía que volver a trabajar, lo sujetaba del brazo y se alejaba rumbo a su escritorio.

"Weasley." La interrumpió Susan.

"Dime, Susan." Contestó mientras escribía apresurada su resumen.

"Pasado mañana es 12, o sea, casi San Valentín."

"Gracias, eres mi calendario humanoide." Bromeó, logrando que Susan negara confundida.

"Vamos a tener una comida-cena, y para llegar al lugar, es necesario traslador."

"Tan lejos es." Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Bueno, la mayoría quería pasar un rato lejos, así que sugerimos un lugar donde podíamos pasar la noche, y regresar después de la comida."

"Dos días." Le miró sin comprender.

"La mayoría quiere un descanso, claro que si no quieres puedes irte en la noche."

"Bueno, entonces, bien."

"De acuerdo."

Susan le entregó una pequeña tarjeta donde indicaba el lugar en el que irían, Ginny lo reconoció de inmediato, era cerca de Shell Cottage, así que no encontró una razón para no ir, después podría ir a la casa de su hermano y regresar por la mañana.

GD

El 12 de Febrero, fue un día agitado, ya que todo el mundo quería terminar su trabajo pronto, para poder regresar a sus casas a arreglarse un poco, eso no cambiaba, a Ginny sólo le causó gracia, faltaba poco, para poder librarse de su apuesta con Walter, y realmente estaba nerviosa por esa situación.

"¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Weasley?" Ginny observó de reojo a Malfoy, que se veía tranquilo.

"No, es sólo que recordé algo, eso es todo."

"No puede ser nada bueno si estás así." Se burló de ella.

"Oh, no es nada malo, es sólo que bueno, Walter…"

"Ah, Watson." Interrumpió Malfoy. "Supongo que lo llevarás a la comida ¿no? ¿Te pone nerviosa que las chicas quieran brincarle encima?" Bromeó, pero su tono fue serio y no había chispa de malicia ni cotilleo en ninguna parte del rostro o mirada de Malfoy.

"Supongo que llevarás a tu novia." Cambió de tema.

"Sí, Susan dijo que podíamos llevar a nuestras parejas, y bueno, ella ha estado insistiendo en conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo."

"Les caerá bien a los demás." Lo sujetó del brazo para retirarse.

"Weasley." Ginny lo observó sobre su hombro.

"Tu novio también les caerá bien a los demás."

"Gracias, pero no me preocupan los demás."

El día laboral terminó, así que Ginny salió del Ministerio y de ahí, se dirigió a su apartamento, tenía que dejar sus pendientes en casa, de ahí, esperaría un poco antes de ir a tomar el traslador, no quería verse demasiado ansiosa, aunque lo estuviera un poco.

"Vaya, pero qué cara." Se burló su amiga Luna.

"Es sólo que hice una apuesta con Walter."

"Sobre que te atrevías a decirle a Malfoy lo que sientes por él."

"Yo no siento nada por él." Frunció el ceño.

"Claro." Respondió en un tono tranquilo y suave.

"Apenas si somos amigos."

"No necesitas ser amigo de una persona para que te guste."

La rubia tenía razón, pero no iba a darle la razón ¿qué importaba si le gustaba Draco? Él estaba saliendo con Astoria, ya era momento de que tanto Neville como Luna, dejaran de molestarla al respecto de algo que no podía ser.

"Vas a ir a la comida con ese atuendo." La detuvo Luna.

"No tiene nada de malo, es lo que llevé a trabajar hoy."

"Por eso mismo."

"Bien, me cambiaré."

Regresó hasta su habitación, y una vez que hubo saqueado todo, decidió perder un poco más el tiempo y tomar una ducha, se relajó un poco y lavó su cabello.

Ginny tomó su varita y se dedicó a secar sus cabellos, para después optar por sujetárselo, dejando mechones sueltos, se puso unos pantalones de vestir de color negro, una blusa blanca que quedaba un poco floja y los botones comenzaban a la altura de sus pechos, dejando un gran escote, que no era tan notorio porque no tenía demasiados pechos y la prenda le quedaba suelta, sujetó un saco color verde esmeralda y le dio una pasada con su varita, para que no se viera arrugado —que no estaba—.

"Me alegro haberte hecho volver." Sonrió Luna.

"Sí, me he quitado los nervios un poco –admitió –pasaré la noche en Shell Cottage –informó, besó la mejilla de su amiga y salió del lugar.

El cotilleo era alegre cuando ella se unió a sus compañeros de trabajo, saludó a unos cuantos, y aunque no quería, fue hasta las últimas parejas que le faltaban, le sonrió a Nastia y saludó al esposo de la chica con una suave sonrisa, después se giró hasta Astoria y Draco.

"Hola." Abrazó y besó la mejilla de la novia de Draco.

"Hola, me alegra ver que has venido." Contestó en tono alegre la mujer.

"Sí, es sólo que… lo siento." Se giró al rubio. "Hola."

No hubo contacto, sólo una sonrisa incómoda de su parte para él, y se dedicó a charlar con Nastia y Astoria mientras Draco hablaba con Vladimir, aunque la pareja del rubio era encantadora y amable, Ginny no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad huyó, en busca de alguien más con quién charlar.

La comida fue tranquila, después de un rato, la mayoría de ellos se había levantado a bailar, y a pesar de recibir varias peticiones, se quedó sentada, charlando vagamente con algunos y luego con otros, San Valentín nunca había sido de sus fechas favoritas.

"Te hubieses negado de haber podido ¿cierto?"

"Algo así." Aceptó para el rubio, a quien se había topado dentro del lugar, ya que la comida había sido en el patio.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso, yo tampoco quería venir." Suspiró incómodo.

"Ella la está pasando bastante bien." Admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Astoria es la razón por la cual vine."

"Oh, eso es tan romántico y tierno." Se burló sin observarlo directamente.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, que para fortuna de ambos, no se sintió incómodo ni inquietante, como para querer salir corriendo de ahí, con alguna excusa barata.

"Me alegro que no vinieras con Walter." Murmuró colocándose junto a ella.

"Gracias." Agradeció en un tono sarcástico.

"¿Están saliendo?" Interrogó rápidamente.

"No, él es sólo mi amigo, está saliendo con una chica, y no soy yo."

"Eso sin duda me agrada más, por la forma tan familiar que te trató, pensé que había algo entre ustedes."

"Amistad, la gente normal, solemos tratar a nuestros amigos de forma familiar ¿sabes eso?"

Draco suspiró, cuando ella se dignó a moverse para irse, así que la sujetó del brazo, mientras se recargaba en el barandal del pequeño balcón de la ventana, sus dedos resbalaron por la piel suave de Ginny, hasta detenerse en su muñeca, pero no le pareció suficiente, así que la sujetó de la mano y con su dedo pulgar, acarició el dorso de la chica, que no desvió la vista de la mirada de Draco.

"Eres una persona tan complicada, Ginevra." Admitió.

"Soy una chica, de no serlo, sería un varón." Draco sonrió y negó.

"Todo contigo es tan diferente."

"Puedo jurarte que no es así, tengo todo lo necesario para ser una persona y, una chica."

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso, es sólo que cada que intento decírtelo, te das la vuelta y no me das la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Bien, entonces dilo." Le animó inocente. "Prometo no darme la vuelta, dime ¿por qué todo conmigo es diferente?"

" _Tú me haces querer cosas que no puedo tener."_ Usó el agarre para atraerla a su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo qué?" Cuestionó ella, intentando mantener la calma.

"A ti."

"Eso no es…"

La mano libre de Draco la sujetó de la cintura, mientras apresuraba su rostro hasta el de ella, para besarla, aprovechando que le había prometido que no se daría media vuelta y se iría, además, aun la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba de la pelirroja le hacía sentirse inquieto, pero a la misma vez, feliz.

La mano de la pelirroja se colocó en el pecho de Draco, deteniéndolo justo antes de que la besara, su respiración entrecortada era señal para él de que también estaba deseando aquél beso, posiblemente poco después de año nuevo, había estado soñando despierta con saber cómo se sentirían aquellos labios sobre los de ella.

"Tú tienes una relación con Astoria." Le recordó Ginny.

"Yo…"

"Alguien de los dos tiene que respetar eso, y si no serás tú, tengo que ser yo."

"Ginevra." Intentó detenerla.

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada, por esta ocasión."

"No me interesa si se lo dices."

"Es que eso ya lo noté en el momento en que has intentado besarme aun saliendo con otra."

"Es que Astoria no me interesa, Ginevra, tienes que ser o muy tonta o muy ciega para no notar la forma en la que me atraes, en todo lo que despiertas en mí."

El pecho de Ginevra comenzó a subir y bajar agitadamente por las palabras del chico, así que él también se sentía atraído por ella, bueno, al menos todo eso no era algo de un solo sentido.

"Es extraño." Se burló. "Porque uno de los dos aquí, sigue siendo soltero."

Se alejó de él, rápidamente, o sus propios instintos le harían volver hasta él y besarlo tan furiosamente que posiblemente no lo soltaría hasta que la falta de oxígeno le hiciera perder el sentido ¿por qué él la descontrolaba así?

Draco volvió a reunirse con ellos media hora después de que Ginny volviera, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observarla, sin prestar atención a lo que la persona con la que hablaba, le decía.

La pelirroja intentó distraerse, y por momentos con las charlas divertidas de sus compañeros de trabajo lo conseguía, pero cuando su mirada se topaba con la de Draco, se sentía completamente inquieta, desde luego que estaba arrepentida de no haberlo besado al menos, pero ella no sería la causante de que Astoria tuviese los cuernos tan grandes como sus instintos hubiesen permitido avanzar al beso.

"¿No vas a quedarte?" Cuestionó Susan, cuando Ginny cerca de las 10:00Pm se acercó a despedirse.

"No, no, mi hermano vive por aquí cerca, así que pasaré la noche en su casa."

"No pongas pretextos, Ginny." Se burló su jefa.

"Es en serio." Soltó una risa divertida. "Por la mañana estaré aquí, ya lo verás.

"Más te vale, que sigas siendo soltera no significa que lo serás siempre."

"Ya lo sé, tendrá que llegar el tipo adecuando en algún momento."

Las mujeres estuvieron riendo un rato, prolongando la estadía de Ginny en el lugar, haciendo que Draco se acercara a ellas, deshaciéndose un momento de su insoportable novia, sí, todo el mundo la adoraba, menos él; odiaba lo que su poca decisión le había hecho hacer, si hubiese sido así de honesto con Ginevra desde un inicio, ellos estarían en esa cena como novios, no como colegas de trabajo.

"Así que nos privarás de tu presencia, pelirroja." Se burló él.

"Sí, no soy mucho de eventos prolongados." Se encogió de hombros.

"Los excesos de una vida de famosa, supongo." Bromeó Susan.

"Así es." Rió.

La mirada de Ginny fue hasta el chico, que permaneció serio, una parte de ella quería saber qué era lo que pensaba, pero otra más superficial, no quería saberlo.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #3 " _Tú me haces querer cosas que no puedo tener."_**

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

 **Caro:** Hola, bueno, al menos ya hemos llegado a la parte donde Draco se ha armado de valor y ha sido honesto, muchas gracias por tu review.


	9. Misterioso

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Draco observó aburrido a su alrededor, sumando que la única razón por la que había accedido a la petición de Astoria de asistir a ese evento ya se había marchado, suponía la razón por la cual no quiso quedarse ahí; y no podía culparla, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de que su autocontrol fuese a funcionar bien y eso haría que no fuera a buscarla a su habitación, que Ginevra se fuese a quedar con su hermano le daba mucha ventaja, él no sabía dónde quedaba su casa.

Todos sus compañeros fueron desapareciendo mientras más avanzaba la madrugada, pero él se quedó ahí, viendo al horizonte, hasta que los brazos delgados lo rodearon, el esmalte de uñas de color esmeralda le indicaron que no era de quien esperaba que fueran, así que intentó permanecer lo más neutral que pudiese ante su decepción.

"Vayamos a dormir." Pidió Astoria.

"Ve tú, te alcanzaré en un momento."

"Ya no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros, Draco."

"Mejor aún."

Su novia frunció el ceño por el trato frío que le dedicó, jamás se había comportado así con ella, así que algo tenía que ir bastante mal, lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó rumbo a la habitación que Susan, la jefa de Draco le había dicho que les tocaría.

Esperó lo suficiente en ese lugar para que Astoria se quedara dormida y no tuviese que soportarla más, no entendía porque no podía apreciarla tanto como el resto del mundo lo hacía, no era culpa de ella que él se hubiese apresurado y tomado sus propias conclusiones que lo llevaron a cometer un gran error, pero pronto iba a solucionarlo, por fortuna sólo salía con ella y no se había casado, claro que siempre podía separarse sin importarle más; sólo tenía que volver a hablar con Ginevra.

"¿Vas a volver a salir? Acabas de volver." Lo asustó Astoria, a la que pensó que estaba dormida.

"Sí, olvidé algo importante."

Si fuese otra clase de persona, podría enviarle un patronus a la joven, pero jamás había podido ser capaz de invocar uno, así que se quedaría ahí, meditando que le diría por la mañana, cuando volviera a ese lugar para el desayuno con el resto de la oficina.

"Draco ¿Está ocurriéndote algo?"

"No, Astoria, no me está ocurriendo nada."

"Estás bastante ausente, nervioso, no te creo."

"Bueno, pues créeme, a veces, me cuesta dormir."

"Cariño, estar aquí afuera no hará que duermas, te mantendrá despierto."

"Quizás también quiero quedarme despierto aparte de no poder dormir."

"De acuerdo, no insistiré más, por lo visto te es incómodo que esté aquí."

"Sólo un poco." Contestó sin pensarlo un momento.

"Bien."

La chica se alejó de él, enfadada porque había confirmado que lo incomodaba en ese momento.

DG

Ginny sonrió al llegar a la casa de su hermano, siempre había sido la consentida de él, así que siempre la trataba demasiado bien, cumpliéndole casi todos sus caprichos, los que no fueran un peligro inminente para ella o el resto de la familia.

"Llegas temprano." Sonrió Bill, abrazándola.

"Sí, ya sabes que estar en fiestas de trabajo no es lo mío."

"Las fiestas siempre han sido lo tuyo, Gin."

"Pero no cuando involucra a los del trabajo." Rió divertida, debió decir —No cuando la fiesta involucra a Draco Malfoy, y me niego a besarlo por estúpida—.

"Bueno, sí, eso es diferente."

"¿Y la pequeña Victoire?" Sonrió emocionada.

"Dormida."

"Injusto."

"Lo injusto, hermanita, es que ella mande en los horarios de sueño, y que no le importe si los demás pueden o no dormir."

"Es una bebé."

"Imagina cuando cumpla 14." Bill negó. "Creo que dormiré más tiempo cuando llegue a esa edad."

"Bueno." Intervino la pelirroja. "Comenzará a salir con chicos y a llegar tarde, significa que te estresarás porque tu niñita está en saber dónde, con saber quién."

"Lo disfrutas ¿cierto? Imaginar mi sufrimiento."

"Sí."

Los hermanos Weasley se sentaron en el sofá, y comenzaron a charlar, la joven le contó lo que ocurría con Draco, y posiblemente con él era con el único que había sido honesta sobre sus sentimientos por el rubio heredero de los Malfoy.

"No le veo problema, bueno, sí, es un Malfoy, pero pudo ser peor." Se burló Bill.

"Ya lo sé, pero él está con Astoria, y el muy imbécil, intentó besarme."

"Y como no insistió en hacerlo, estás frustrada ¿o cómo?"

"Te odio."

"Así que es eso." Rió Bill.

"Un poco, pero me agradó también que al final respetó a su novia."

"Si realmente le gustas, terminará con ella."

"Que ni lo haga, no, no."

"¿No quieres salir con él sin ser la otra?"

Ginny frunció el ceño, claro que quería, pero no le iba a ser tan fácil salir con ella, sonrió y negó, ese pensamiento había sido exactamente el que le había llevado a ese punto, debería dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso, no es que fuese a correr a él suplicándole por que dejara a su novia para que saliera con ella, Draco tendría que hacerlo en su momento, y cuando fuera con ella, no iba a poner más trabas en lo que al parecer, al final terminaría sucediendo.

"Ve a dormir, ahora que Victoire lo permite." Bill palmeó la pierna de su hermana y fue hasta su habitación.

DG

Draco llegó por la mañana a reunirse con sus compañeros de trabajo, observó a su alrededor, pero Ginevra aún no había llegado, así que sonrió lo mejor que pudo, para que nadie de los presentes notaran algo extraño en él.

Se la pasó de un lado a otro, charlando con todos sus compañeros, haciendo bromas, pero su vista se desvió de ellos cuando la voz de Susan sonó unas octavas más altas llamando a Ginny sorprendida, al parecer, ninguno de los presentes, le había creído que se presentaría por la mañana, pero a ella le gustaba cumplir su palabra.

"Buenos días, Weasley." Saludó él, acercándose a ella.

"Pensamos que no vendrías." Murmuró alegre Astoria, colgándose del brazo de Draco.

"No me gusta pasar la noche en sitios que no conozco, así que fui a casa de mi hermano, y volví, como lo prometí, no sé porque dudaron que regresaría." Observó a Draco. "Buenos días, _Malfoy."_

El joven sonrió cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se alejó, a saludar al resto de los compañeros de trabajo, Astoria, que no era demasiado estúpida como Draco pensaba, notó la tensión entre ellos, además, Blaise le había puesto sobre aviso, que en el trabajo, había una mujer que estaba intentando seducirlo, esa debería ser Ginevra Weasley.

El desayuno fue entretenido y divertido, ni Ginny ni Draco pudieron quejarse de ello y si acaso había un "pero" tendría que ser el hecho de que Ginevra y Astoria estaban charlando alejadas con otras tres compañeras de trabajo de Draco.

"Hacen una pareja encantadora". Admitió Susan para Astoria.

"Lo sé". Soltó una risita observando discretamente la cara de incomodidad de la pelirroja. "Anoche estuvimos un rato hablando, estaba un poco nervioso".

"¿Draco Malfoy nervioso?" Rió Violet. "Jamás lo hubiese pensado".

"Escondió algo en su ropa, _sin duda va a proponerme matrimonio en San Valentín"._ Sonrió emocionada al soltar tremenda bomba.

"Vaya". Murmuró Ginevra sorprendida.

"Lo sé, tenemos una relación excelente, pero de que hay amor, lo hay, de lo contrario, no iría a proponerme matrimonio ¿no lo creen?"

"La verdad". Habló Susan después del shock de todas. "Él es bastante misterioso, quien más trato tiene con él, es Ginny".

Las mujeres le observaron, no es que tuviese más trato con él, simplemente charlaban, era su supervisora de cierta forma y tenían que hablar para ponerse de acuerdo del trabajo pero las palabras de Susan hicieron que Astoria Greengrass rompiera por primera vez el encanto de una persona adorable y encantadora, soltando un comentario fuera de lugar en dirección de la pelirroja.

"Yo las dejaré hablar". Sonrió un poco enfadada y se alejó de ellas.

La mirada de Malfoy fue directamente a ella ahora que por fin estaba alejada y sola, podían charlar al respecto del casi beso de la tarde de ayer.

"Oye ¿podemos charlar un momento?" La sujetó del brazo.

"No". Se zafó. "Lo que menos quiero es que tu futura esposa entienda mal las cosas".

"Mi futura esposa". Se burló de ella. "Weasley, honestamente, no sé de lo que me estás hablando, apenas ayer te dije lo mucho que…"

"Sí, y hoy tu novia nos dice que vas a proponerle matrimonio el día de san Valentín".

"Jamás haría eso, posiblemente la deje en unas horas, pero de eso a ¿proponerle matrimonio?". Se burló negando con la cabeza. "Ni loco".

"Nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber".

"La única mujer que me interesa en este momento eres tú, Ginevra, y eso ya te lo he dicho".

"Draco, en serio yo…"

"Voy a terminar con ella, para que en esta ocasión, puedas tomarme en serio ¿te parece?"

"Y ser la causante…"

"Eres la causante de que esté saliendo con ella, si me hubieses dejado besarte antes, o decirte que me gustas, jamás hubiese caído en las redes de Astoria Greengrass y su insoportable mundo de felicidad".

"Amargado". Se burló.

"Por favor".

El rubio avanzó hasta ella y la sujetó por la mejilla, por un momento pensó ella que la besaría, pero recordó que respetaría a su todavía novia, así que sonrió aún más, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo en que la dejara, no era una santa, y realmente deseaba besarlo pero no lo haría hasta que la relación que tenía con Astoria no terminara.

"De acuerdo". Aceptó.

"Te buscaré en cuanto la deje".

"Bien".

Cerca del mediodía, todos fueron hasta el traslador y se dirigieron de nuevo a Londres, el día iba a ser un poco extraño para todos, pero aun así, tenían sus asuntos que hacer, la mirada de Ginny iba de vez en cuanto hasta la de Draco y la desviaba cuando éste la observaba para dirigirle una sonrisa petulante.

DG

Luna observó a su amiga entrar al apartamento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que era bastante extraña en su rostro, últimamente se la pasaba más de malas que de cualquier otro humor así que prefirió esperar a que fuese ella quien le dijera algo y no al revés.

"Ha sido un día magnífico".

"Lo supongo ¿por qué?"

"Es que simplemente no puede ser un día bueno ¿no?"

"No, claro que lo es, pero me sorprende que lo creas, San Valentín es mañana, y tú odias estas fechas más que nadie".

"Sigo odiando San Valentín". Admitió.

"Sin embargo". Observó a su alrededor las pequeñas decoraciones.

"Déjame ser amargada a mi manera".

"Claro es que tenemos las peores decoraciones del mundo, y eso es peor que no tener ¿verdad?"

Ginny rió divertida y no dijo nada más, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Draco Malfoy, iba a dejar a su novia por ella, eso ocasionaba dos reacciones en su estómago, la primera era felicidad, la segunda era desconfianza, sí, desconfianza porque ¿quién no le decía a ella que en el momento en que él sintiera algo por otra mujer, no la dejaría a ella de la misma manera en la que estaba dejando ahora a Astoria Greengrass?

"Vaya, ha sido el record más corto de felicidad que le he visto a alguien". Se burló Luna.

"No es nada, es que a veces olvido que no hay que festejar antes de tiempo".

"¿Festejar qué?" Luna elevó sus cejas platino.

"No es nada importante". Sonrió. "Estoy cansada, iré a dormir, mañana será un día espantoso".

DG

Draco llegó a su apartamento, Blaise estaba ahí, con una amplia sonrisa, sabía mejor que nadie lo que ocurría, suponía que Astoria había corrido a él para informarle de sus tontas sospechas sobre el matrimonio que se suponía Draco le propondría.

"Ya me enteré". Se burló. "Ya era hora que te sacaras de la cabezota a esa traidora a la sangre".

"A veces creo que quieres brincarle encima a Ginevra, ya sabes, te gustaba en sexto año ¿no?"

"Todos podemos cambiar de opinión".

"Ahora estás interesado en Pansy".

"Bueno, ahora tiene cosas más interesantes que cuando estábamos en el colegio".

"Lo supongo".

"¿Ya le compraste la sortija?"

"Desde luego, me ha costado una fortuna". Sonrió, pero Blaise si entendió su ironía, no lo demostró, le palmeo el hombro y salió del lugar.

El rubio observó a su alrededor, tomó una pluma que remojó en la tinta para escribir sobre un trozo de pergamino a Astoria, la citaría, ella pensaba que sería para una propuesta de matrimonio, pues era una ruptura definitiva.

 _Astoria;_

 _Espero que podamos vernos mañana a la hora del almuerzo, quería que fuese hoy mismo, pero al parecer estarás ocupada._

 _Draco._

Se quedó de pie frente a la ventana mientras la lechuza de colores oscuros se perdía en el horizonte, suspiró y se dirigió a tomar una merecida ducha, no tenía problemas sobre lo que le diría a Astoria, tenía problemas con lo que le diría a Ginevra.

Se sumergió un poco en la tina, esperando no relajarse tanto como para quedarse dormido, aun así cerró los ojos.

DG

La nota de Astoria no había sido respuesta hasta el día siguiente a las once de la mañana, justo a tiempo antes de que se quedara plantado en el almuerzo.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _No puedo reunirme contigo a la hora del almuerzo y tampoco de la comida, ¿podemos vernos a la hora de la cena, por favor?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Astoria._

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, esa mujer posiblemente estaba pensando que una propuesta a la hora del almuerzo sería espantosa para contarse a sus amigos cuando le preguntaran cuando y donde fue, vaya arruinada le daría a sus planes y sueños.

La mirada de Ginevra no se había posado en él ese día, le estaba haciendo caso en eso de que él la buscaría cuando fuese libre de una relación, gruñó enfadado y giró el pergamino.

 _Bien, pero que la cena no sea tan tarde, en serio necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos a las siete?_

 _Draco._

Su lechuza volvió a emprender vuelo una vez que se hubo terminado las golosinas que su dueño le había dado como agradecimiento a su buen trabajo, levantó la mirada una vez más, para ver a Ginevra avanzando con su taza vacía, sonrió divertido.

Trabajó tan concentrado como pudo, se brincó el almuerzo y se apresuró en la hora de comida, así que pudo salir a tiempo, justo para darse una ducha rápida y una arreglada mejor, no por Astoria, claro estaba.

Llegó antes que ella al restaurant, ordenó un whisky mientras se dedicaba a observar el lugar, era demasiado romántico para terminar con una persona, debió citarla en otro lugar y no aceptar el lugar donde ella pidió.

La morena apareció quince minutos después que él por la puerta, llevaba un vestido color negro, que ajustaba perfectamente, acentuando su figura que no estaba para nada mal, por algo él no se había negado a llegar al aspecto sexual con ella.

"Perdón la tardanza, es que… tuve trabajo y en lo que me arreglé un poco".

"¿Un poco?" Elevó una ceja el chico. "dime ¿celebramos algo?"

"No, aun no". Rió ella delicadamente.

"Si, supuse algo así por el lugar".

"Draco, quiero que sepas que…"

"En realidad te cité por otro asunto, Astoria". Se encogió de hombros serio.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #18 "S _in duda va a proponerme matrimonio en San Valentín_ _ **.** "_**

Perdón por tardarme demasiado en actualizar y más cuando sólo quedan este y el siguiente capítulo para terminarlo.

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

 **Caro:** Hola, no te preocupes, tampoco es como si yo actualizara tan seguido.


	10. Cerrar un Ciclo

_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Save The Date**

 **—**

Ginevra Weasley observó en dirección a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Luna, estaba bastante bien arreglada, así que suponía que iría con Rolf a algún sitio a festejar su amor, sonrió alegre de que al menos alguien en ese apartamento tuviese suerte en el amor.

"Disfruta de tu velada". Sonrió Ginny.

"Procuraré hacerlo, no llegaré, así que no te preocupes".

"Asegúrate de que te respete". Bromeó Ginny cuando Luna abrió la puerta, así que se giró para volver a abrir su libro.

Brillante san Valentín iba a pasar, pero eso le pasaba por confiar en un Malfoy ¿no era así como se comportaban ellos?

"Disfruta tu velada también". Informó Luna.

"Claro". Se burló. "Pasaré mi velada leyendo a Bathilda Bagshot". Elevó el libro para que Luna lo viera antes de irse.

"Desde luego". Contestó su amiga. "Protégete". Soltó, pero Ginny no creyó que se estuviera dirigiendo a ella.

"Lo haré, si es el caso". La voz suave y ese arrastrar de palabras hicieron que Ginny se sobresaltara.

El rubio estaba de pie junto a la puerta, así que lo más probable es que estuviese a punto de tocar cuando Luna la abrió, por eso el silencio tan prolongado, a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibido lo elegante que iba vestido, y su atuendo no pasó desapercibido para él, ya que su mirada la escaneó sin disimulo.

"Me agrada tu atuendo". Aseguró con una nota divertida.

"Cállate". Soltó apenada, por fortuna, sus mejillas siguieron del mismo tono pálido que siempre.

"Te dije que te buscaría cuando terminara con Astoria, así que aquí estoy".

"Ah". Musitó, no se atrevía a preguntar más.

"Quería que fuéramos a cenar o algo por el estilo".

"Draco, acabas de terminar con tu novia en San Valentín y…".

"Creí que eso era lo que querías". Soltó confundido.

"No, desde luego que no, bueno, sí, pero… ¿no crees que es muy pronto?"

"Es muy pronto que tenga una relación".

"Sí".

"Vaya que ustedes las mujeres son bastante complicadas".

"No es verdad". Frunció el ceño claramente enfadada. "Podemos aguardar para hacerlo público, sólo el tiempo prudente".

"Ah, bueno, eso me agrada más, en todo caso ¿podemos pedir algo de cenar aquí?" –sonrió.

"Supongo que sí".

Draco se giró, así que algo entre su cabello rubio resaltó, la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada ¿cómo es que un trozo de lechuga había llegado hasta su cabello? La sonrisa murió al imaginar que había sido atacado con comida por Astoria, y aun así él estaba como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

"Tiene más puntería de la que imaginaste". Informó avanzando hasta él.

"No sé de qué…". Se quedó callado cuando Ginny se acercó de más a su cuerpo, elevó la mano y quitó algo de su cabello. "Ya, quedó algo de la ensalada en mi cabeza".

"Sí, ahora sólo nos falta el aderezo". Se burló Ginny.

La mirada intensa en los ojos grises de Draco la pusieron nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta de cuanta proximidad había hecho con él, hasta que su respiración rozó su mejilla, tragó saliva y el rubio se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios por primera vez en un beso suave, Ginny lo sujetó de las mejillas, no podía creer que se estaban besando, por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

"Sin duda esto ha superado por completo mis expectativas". Informó él un poco agitado, con una enorme sonrisa formada en sus labios.

"¿Ah sí?" Elevó una ceja.

"En definitiva".

"Es bueno saberlo, supongo que creías que era muy mala besando".

"Por el contrario, escuché que eras excelente".

Ella sonrió, lo sujetó de la mano y tiró de él cuando se dejó caer en el sofá, Draco no opuso resistencia, pero para asegurarse, alejó el libro de Bathilda Bagshot de la pelirroja, no quería que en algún punto de la velada, creyera que era más aburrido que ese libro.

"Entonces, aparte de la comida ¿qué planes tenemos?" Elevó una ceja divertida.

"No creo que tengas en mente lo mismo que yo".

"En definitiva, no". Aceptó divertida.

"Ya decía yo".

Que Ginevra y Luna vivieran tan cerca del mundo muggle facilitaba conseguir comida a domicilio, así que pasaron la tarde/noche hablando de cosas sin sentido y de lo que pensaban del resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, otro rato hablando de Quidditch y las razones por las cuales sus relaciones anteriores no habían funcionado del todo.

"Bueno, si te soy completamente honesto, me agrada que ninguno de los otros imbéciles fueran lo suficientemente buenos para ti". Soltó Draco.

"Yo no he dicho eso". Soltó apresurada. "Simplemente dije que no me sentía completa con ellos".

"Es lo mismo".

"Desde luego que no lo es, pero eres un cabeza dura".

Los ojos grises se posaron en ella, agregando una sonrisa de lado, que de inmediato le dieron a entender los pensamientos del rubio, Ginny sólo negó, era absurdo discutir con él, estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo fuera a su manera, pero eso iría cambiando con el tiempo, si es que realmente pensaba tener algo serio con ella.

"¿Vas a dejarme quedar aquí?" La interrogó antes de beber de su whiskey.

"No creo que sea buena idea".

"Puedo dormir en el sofá, no estoy diciendo que me desagradaría dormir contigo".

"El sofá estará bien".

DG

Ginny despertó temprano ese día, así que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha tranquila y arreglarse lo mejor que podía, no siempre lo hacía, pero ese día era bastante especial, por fin daría a conocer su relación con Draco a sus padres, lo había estado llevando a reuniones familiares, pero siempre como amigo.

"Vaya, luces… arrebatadora". Aduló Luna.

"Gracias, hoy iré con Draco a almorzar".

"¿Estás saliendo con él?"

Ginny observó a Luna, tampoco le había dicho que ellos habían estado saliendo desde San Valentín de hacía un año, claro que habían dejado el tiempo suficiente como para que los demás no hablaran de cosas que en realidad no comprendían, suspiró, guardó silencio un momento.

"Sí". Aceptó por fin.

"Bueno, me alegro, después de tanto tiempo que ha estado detrás de ti, merecía una oportunidad".

"Él dijo algo similar". Mintió. "En fin, nos veremos en la cena, le diremos a mis padres".

"Vaya, y le dirán a la prensa mientras almuerzan, supongo".

"Hemos esperado un año casi exacto desde que Draco terminó su relación con Astoria, ha dado tiempo para cerrar el ciclo".

"Un ciclo que para ser completamente honestos él nunca necesitó concluir, porque jamás la tomó en serio, se veía que lo traías loco, y él a ti".

"Aun así, Astoria merecía respeto".

"Pero sé honesta conmigo, pelirroja ¿desde hace cuánto realmente están saliendo?"

Se giró hasta su amiga, verla por el espejo ya no era suficiente, no podía creer que le había ocultado todo un año casi su relación con Draco, aunque para ser honestos, sabía que Luna tenía sus sospechas desde que los abandonó la noche de San Valentín de hacía un año.

"San Valentín del año pasado". Le confirmó.

"Ha sido valiente de tu parte dar tanto tiempo para cerrar un ciclo que vaya que jamás existió".

"Ya lo he dicho, Luna".

"Sí, lo comprendo, pero seis meses hubiesen bastado".

Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros, desde hacía unos días había algo que le estaba molestando, y ahora que podía hablar con Luna abiertamente sobre su relación con Draco, era momento de hacer todas las preguntas necesarias.

"Tienes que irte a trabajar". La interrumpió la rubia. "Podemos charlar después de la cena".

"Claro".

Ginny usó la red flu, se quitó el hollín tan pronto como hubo llegado, para que no se le pegara en la ropa, avanzó rápidamente, topándose con Draco, él le sonrió, así que regresó el gesto.

"Luces… malditamente ardiente". Ella sonrió negando.

DG

Draco avanzó detrás de la pelirroja hasta llegar a la mesa que más le había gustado a esta, tenían una hora para almorzar y poder ponerse de acuerdo en todo lo que le dirían a los Weasley, una cosa era que se hubiesen acostumbrado a tenerlo en sus reuniones familiares como un simple amigo de Ginevra a ya como su novio, ella también parecía incómoda al respecto.

"Ya, tranquila, no creo que me asesinen ¿o sí?" Sonrió.

"Ron posiblemente diga muchas indirectas".

"Como siempre, y lo superaré".

"En eso tienes razón". Sonrió incómoda.

"Pero si no estás segura de esto, sólo dímelo ahora".

"¿Decirte qué?" Frunció el ceño.

"Si no quieres hacer esto oficial, si ya te aburriste de lo nuestro".

"Yo no… ¿acaso tú sí?" Elevó una ceja.

"Por favor, estoy aquí, planeando enfrentarme a tus hermanos ¿en serio piensas que haría esto si no quisiera algo serio contigo?"

Ella levantó la vista hasta él, que maldijo por lo bajo, al parecer no era el mejor momento para decir algo como eso, si ella no pensaba que eso era lo suficientemente serio para ella, él había dejado en claro que para él sí.

"Creo que tengo hambre". Sonrió ella, así que Draco se relajó al notar que ella se había tranquilizado con esa metida de pata de él.

La sujetó de la mano mientras esperaban por la comida, ella reía divertida por sus comentarios sarcásticos respecto a sus compañeros de trabajo y lo mucho que quisiera utilizar una dotación de los Sortilegios Weasley, pero se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerlo.

"Siguen los planes de la cena con tu familia ¿cierto?"

"Sí, sí, desde luego que sí, mamá dijo que cocinaría algo delicioso".

"Estoy contando con eso". Aceptó Draco, haciendo que Ginny notara que casi no había tocado el contenido de su plato, mientras ella había terminado con todo.

"Recuerda que la cena es hasta las ocho pasadas, tendrías que comer un poco".

"Puedo arreglármelas hasta esa hora". Se inclinó en la mesa y la besó.

El resto de los presentes giraron el rostro hasta ellos, las manos habían pasado desapercibidas completamente, pero el gesto del rubio ahora no, Ginny no correspondió primero por la sorpresa, pero una vez con la mente más clara, siguió el movimiento de Draco sobre sus labios.

"La cuenta, por favor". Pidió Draco, regresando a su lugar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Ginny lo observaba, ni siquiera giró el rostro cuando los cuchicheos a su alrededor comenzaron a hacerse más, podía ver por su vista periférica como los señalaban sin recato, pero no le interesaba, estaba atenta de cada movimiento de Draco, que había sacado unos cuantos galeones para pagar.

DG

Ginny se observó sus labios pintados de color uva mate, su blusa blanca y su pantalón de vestir de color negro, usaría un saco morado, su cabello estaba suelto en pequeñas ondas, frunció el ceño ¿debería cambiarse?

"Estás nerviosa". Soltó Luna. "Lo noté desde la mañana, ahora que tenemos tiempo, dime ¿qué es lo que te tiene así de nerviosa?"

"Luna ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Rolf?"

La rubia sonrió, observó a su amiga, así que todo eso nerviosismo era porque realmente jamás había estado segura de qué era estar enamorada, desde el inicio creyó haberlo estado con Harry, o con uno de sus antiguos novios, nunca había notado que Ginny creía que Draco Malfoy sólo le gustaba demasiado.

"Simplemente lo supe, una tarde lo observé, y todo fue muy claro para mí, las cosas son más simples con él a mi lado, eso y que cada vez que pienso en mi futuro, lo imagino con él en mi vida, dime ¿crees estar enamorada de Draco?".

"Sí, pero no estoy tan segura, digo, tenemos un año… aunque para la gente técnicamente serían como dos semanas".

"Ginny, el amor es una cosa complicada, no te pongas a pensar si es muy pronto".

"Aunque todavía falta saber qué siente él realmente por mí".

"Pareciera que quisiera algo serio contigo".

"Harry quería algo serio conmigo, y mira como terminamos".

"Deberías hablarlo con él, no conmigo, yo sólo te digo que si lo amas, no te dejes llevar por el qué dirán los demás, es tu vida".

Ambas se aparecieron en la Madriguera, para sorpresa de Ginny, Draco ya estaba ahí, robando comida de forma clandestina, ella sonrió, sabía que no podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin comer, aunque él dijera lo contrario.

"Voy a decirle a mamá que estás robando comida". Musitó en su oído.

"Por Merlín, Ginny, vas a matarme del susto".

"Sigue robando comida, y morirás a manos de mi madre". Sonrió divertida. "Pensé que te aparecerías por aquí una vez que estuvieses seguro de que yo estaba aquí".

"Ginny, estamos saliendo, no quiero recordártelo, además, tenía hambre".

"Te dije que…". Draco la acalló dándole un beso, no quería chocar su tenedor con su vaso y tener que dar un discurso para todos cuando la solución era más sencilla.

Ginny rodeó el cuello del rubio, éste estaba teniendo un modo de informar a la gente de su relación de un modo bastante particular, ninguno de los presentes se inmutó, pasaron a su lado, sin hacer escándalo alguno, así que ellos se quedaron ahí, besándose tranquilamente.

"La cena está lista". Anunció Molly Weasley.

"Lo siento cariño, pero ese llamado tengo que acudir". Ella sonrió, era la primera vez que le decía cariño o algo parecido.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras los demás charlaban de sus días, ninguno preguntó nada sobre lo que habían estado haciendo, y aunque Ginny sabía que los habían visto besándose, no estaban siendo el centro de atención.

"Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que nadie pusiera el grito en el cielo". Murmuró Ginny.

"Ah, por favor". Soltó George. "Todos ya sabíamos que has estado comiéndote a Malfoy desde hace tiempo".

"¡George!" Chilló Ginny sorprendida.

"Bueno, mamá nos dijo que respetáramos tu decisión de presentarle como _amigo,_ y no como tu novio, pero era obvio, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos".

"Gracias por ser tan respetuosos, sobre todo tú". Murmuró Ginny, aun roja por el comentario de su hermano.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observarla, era gracioso lo colorada que se ponía porque alguien insinuara que ellos tenían relaciones sexuales, no era el caso, pero le parecía curiosa aquella reacción.

"Los dejaré seguirse comiendo… a besos". Terminó George alejándose.

"Idiota". Bufó Ginny.

"¿Qué? Sería algo normal ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Qué?" Elevó una ceja.

"Mantener relaciones sexuales, es normal ¿o no?"

"Ah, es que dices que como para ti te fue muy normal acostarte con Astoria es normal para todas las chicas irnos a la cama con el primer tipo con el que salimos".

"Yo no soy cualquier tipo". Aclaró. "Y no significa con todos, sino con el tipo que a ti te guste y quieras, es… normal, si para nosotros lo es ¿por qué para ustedes no?"

"Eres un idiota".

"Hey". La sujetó de la cintura. "Dejemos eso de lado y mejor dime ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"¿Ocurrirme?" Frunció el ceño sin comprender.

"Ginny, creí que estabas nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría tu familia al respecto, pero ya te ha dicho George que ya lo sospechaban, sin embargo sigues… nerviosa ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?"

La pelirroja observó a Draco, se sentía un poco ridícula al respecto, principalmente porque él había declarado muchas veces lo mucho que odiaba a las mujeres inseguras que necesitaban preguntarlo.

"Estaba hablando con Luna". Inició, observándolo. "Sobre el tiempo real que tenemos juntos, así que no lo sé… me quedé un poco mal, por haberle ocultado eso a ella, quizás…"

La mirada seria de su novio no cambió, era obvio que no le creía ni dos palabras de lo que le había estado diciendo, pero no dijo nada por un largo momento, suspiró, cansino.

" _Te amo, esa es tu respuesta"._ Pronunció él.

"Yo no he preguntado nada". Soltó unas octavas más arriba.

"Luna me dijo tus dudas, así que te estoy aclarando todas esas preguntas, Ginny, un año ha sido suficiente para mí, lo sé, te amo".

Ella sonrió, dio un paso decidida hasta él y le besó de nuevo, más tranquila por saberlo.

* * *

El One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la página Facebook **"Drinny All The Way".**

Hola, quiero aclarar que este one shot es continuación de lo que pasó en "Cinco Pasos Para Una Caótica Navidad." Y en esta ocasión serán una serie corta de one shots usando los prompts del evento antes mencionado.

 **Este One Shot es del Prompt #26 "Te amo, esa es tu respuesta _ **.** "_**

Una vez más perdón por tardarme demasiado en actualizar ya lo había mencionado en el one shot pasado, esta es la conclusión de la serie de OS, es una verguenza que me tardara un año seis días en terminarlo, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no es así? Gracias por el apoyo.

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

 **Caro:** Hola, sí parece que el pobre tenía la peor de las suertes, pero al final, las cosas salieron como él esperaba y hasta mejor, muchas gracias por tu review


End file.
